Love and sacrifice
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry is shocked when he finds out that Tonks is alive, so he decides to stay with her to get to know his godson and help Tonks through her grieving. Things become complicated when Harry falls for Tonks. I hate summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Even though Harry, Hermione and Ron were exhausted and they also needed some healing, the three of them automatically walked back down through the ruined castle to the great hall. Harry watched from the doors as Hermione and Ron walked over to the rest of the Weasley's who were still around Fred's body. Harry looked around and saw a lot of other family members with people they had lost. Some he knew, other's he didn't.

'You okay Harry?' Kingsley Shacklebolt asked as he came up behind him.

'Hard question Kingsley, oh sorry, Minister.'

'Yes, I think that will be a hard question for a lot of people to answer. How are the Weasley's doing?'

'I haven't been able to go down there yet. Ron's devastated of course, but I just can't bring myself to go closer and see Fred. What's going on out in the world?'

'Well, word is spreading fast that you killed him, people are notifying the aurors with information about death eaters they have seen, even if there are only a few left that never died. You might not like hearing this, but people all over the wizarding world are toasting you're name right now.'

'They should be cursing my name, not toasting it.'

'Why would you say something like that Harry?' Kingsley asked looking stunned as he stared at Harry.

'Just something I found out a bit late. I could have prevented half these deaths if I found out earlier and it was only luck that let me find out before we all could have ended up dead.'

'Is that true Harry,' George Weasley said from behind him.

Harry spun around, 'Um, yeah it is George, some important information that I never found out about until he called a break in the fighting. Dumbledore left that information with Snape so he could tell me at the right time.'

George kept staring at Harry, then before anyone could do anything or knew what was happening, George closed his fist and punch Harry in the face, knocking him to the ground.

'You're saying if you knew this information sooner, Fred would still be alive?' George shouted as he stood over Harry.

Kingsley stood between Harry and George as an auror helped Harry up, 'It's fine Kingsley, because it's true, so if George wants to hit me again, let him.'

'I'm not going to let that happen Harry, so forget it. George, I know you're hurting right now, but this won't help.'

'How do you know, did you lose your brother...Minister,' George glared at Harry then turned and hurried away just as Arthur, Ron, Hermione and Charlie ran up to them.

'What happened Kingsley?' Arthur asked.

'George, he overheard Harry telling me something so he hit Harry.'

'I deserve it,' Harry knelt down with his hands over his head.

'You don't deserve it Harry, you never knew, you said yourself if you knew you would have went to him sooner,' Ron said as he knelt in front of Harry, grabbing his shoulder, 'George doesn't understand, why do you think I told you to tell him.'

'I can't, I can't tell anyone,' Harry stood up and hurried out of the hall.

'What was that about, tell him what Ron?' Arthur asked.

'I promised Harry that I wouldn't say anything, sorry dad, but I won't betray Harry's trust.'

'If it could help George Ron, I think you need to.'

'If Harry finds out we told anyone, I don't know what he'll do. Not to us, that's not what I'm worried about, it's Harry, he'll do something to himself. Just know it's shocking and something Harry will never get over. If George needs to blame someone, he should blame Dumbledore. He should have told Harry before he died, but he told Snape to tell Harry at the right time. How he was going to do that when we kept ourselves hidden, making sure no one could find us.'

'Where is Snape Ron?' Kingsley asked.

'Dead, in the shrieking shake. Nagini killed him on Voldemorts orders. Harry knelt down next to him before he died. Just know that Snape really was on Dumbledore's side and had been helping protect Harry for years. Snape knew Lily Potter from when they were kids, but he was in love with her.'

'Oh now it makes sense, Harry looks like James,' Kingsley said, 'Okay, well at least we can have his name cleared,' Kingsley turned, 'Rodney, go have a look around for Harry, death eaters will go after him if they see him,' Kingsley said to the auror beside him.

'Yes Sir,' the auror said and hurried away.

'We'll go see where George is, if you see him Kingsley, let us know.'

'I will Arthur,' Kingsley watched some of the Weasley's leave just as Minerva walked over to him.

'What happened?'

'Harry was telling me if he had some information earlier, he could have prevented half the deaths, George overheard and hit Harry. He lost his twin, so we can understand that he's going through a hard time right now. But Harry's blaming himself as well, he said Dumbledore left the information with Snape, Snape let Harry know right before he died.'

'Severus gave Harry important information, why would he do that when he was a death eater?'

'Apparently he wasn't, Snape loved Lily Potter and he'd been helping Albus protect Harry for years. I don't know the full story Minerva, maybe you can find out from Albus's portrait.'

'Yes, maybe I can, if he will tell me.'

'Well, I was coming to let you know you are now the new headmistress of Hogwarts. So as it goes, the portraits have to be of assistance to the new headmaster or headmistress.'

Minerva smiled, 'Thank you, so now at least I can find out what's going on. Are you going to be here for a while?'

'Yes, I'm actually going to use Hogwarts as my office until we can clear out the ministry of his people. The aurors are working on that now, I've also contacted some others I know to be trustworthy. I've been using the floo in the defence classroom to talk to everyone, hope you don't mind.'

'No, of course now, but what about his body, what are you going to do with him?'

'Well, I spoke to a friend, an unspeakable. He asked whether they can have his body. So I've been trying to decide whether to let them or just burn his body right here, making sure he never comes back. I heard what Harry said to him so I know why he didn't die before, but I just want to be certain he can't come back again.'

'You mean the horcruxes,' Minerva said lowering her voice, 'Not many people would know that name Kingsley, so let's hope we don't get others making them. The diadem of Ravenclaw must have been one, Harry came here looking for it.'

'Yes, I heard that and the snake. For some reason Neville killed it, so there had to be a reason.'

'There was, but even I don't know why Harry asked me to kill the snake,' Neville said wearily as he walked up to them. 'I still have the sword Professor, but I'm going home with Gran and I wanted to know what to do with it.'

'I'll take it, I'm heading up to my new office now. But I'm proud of you Neville, I really am. You stood up to him even after he tortured you, shows why the sword presented itself to you, a true Gryffindor.'

Neville smiled, as he handed her the sword, 'Thanks Professor, I'll see you later because I'm coming back to help with the repairs, so are some of the others, they want to help.'

'Thank you and we could use it, now go home and rest Neville.'

'Bye,' Neville said and walked back over to his grandmother.

'Um, Professor,' Hermione said as she walked up to her, 'We found George, he was in Professor Dumbledore's office. He was shouting and firing hexes at his portrait. Mr. Weasley got him out of there and has taken him into a classroom, but there is some damage to the portrait.'

'Alright Hermione, I'll go see it, find out how much damage has been done. Have you seen Harry at all?'

'No, I went with the Weasley's to find George. So you're auror hasn't come back yet Minister?'

'No and I'm starting to get a little worried. I might go look around, see if I can find them.'

'We'll be in my office Kingsley,' Minerva and Hermione walked off together, Kingsley walked back outside the castle and stared around. He spotted Rodney a few feet away from Harry who was standing near the forbidden forest, staring towards it.

Kingsley slowly walked towards Rodney, 'What's he doing?'

'Nothing, just staring at the forbidden forest, he hasn't moved or said anything. So I thought I'd just keep an eye on him.'

'I'm glad you did, I'm sure everything's fine, but I'm not taking the chance as there are no wards around here yet.'

'I know I'm supposed to stay with you but I also know you're friends with Harry. So I'll keep an eye on him as long as you don't leave here?'

Kingsley chuckled, 'I'm not going anywhere, I'll either be in the great hall, the defence classroom or Minerva's office, so if anything happens, let me know.'

'I will...Sir,' Rodney smiled at the tall black man, then winked.

'Behave, I'll see you later,' Kingsley smiled then walked away.

Rodney turned back to watch Harry, who had turned and was staring at him, so Rodney nodded, but never moved.

'Harry, Harry,' a woman's voice called as she ran towards him.

Rodney stepped over and stood in front of Harry until the woman came into the light, then Harry and Rodney stood there in shock staring at a woman they both thought was dead. Both men pulled their wands as they weren't taking a chance that this was a death eater using polyjuice potion to get close to Harry or the new minister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'Here, take Teddy and tell me where Remus is and have you seen my mother?'

Harry took the baby in his arms, 'If you weren't the real Tonks, you would not have handed me Teddy, unless this isn't Teddy. Are you the real Tonks though, because I just saw you're body, so now I'm confused?'

'Body, someone is dead that looks like me, mum,' Tonks said as she started crying, 'She left, I found a note saying she wanted me to stay with Teddy so if anything happens Teddy would have one parent, but please, tell me where Remus is?'

Harry stepped closer, 'I'm sorry Tonks,' Harry gave a small shake of the head, then Tonks put her arms around Harry and cried harder, 'You were together when he died and you're mother, but why did she look like you?'

'She thought someone might mistake her for Bellatrix. In the darkness, they do look alike. Where's Bellatrix, she didn't do it did she Harry?'

'She's dead, Mrs. Weasley took her out after she almost killed Ginny, but I don't know who did it. Come inside me with me Tonks, you can see Remus and you're mother,' Harry looked at the auror and mouthed the word Kingsley, so Rodney nodded and headed inside the castle to find the minister.

Harry led Tonks who still had her arms around Harry over to the two bodies lying side by side. She knelt down and started to cry on Remus's chest. Harry kept jiggling the baby boy in his arms. He'd never held a baby before and hoped he was doing it alright.

'Tonks, I'm sorry, but I need to make sure it's really you. As you can see, you're lying dead next to your husband,' Kingsley said from behind her.

Tonks sniffed, then wiped her face before facing Kingsley, 'My wand is in my sleeve if Rodney wants to get it and you can perform any spell you want on me and my mother. You'll see it's me and that's my mother.'

Rodney stepped forward and took the wand out of Tonks's sleeve, 'I'm sorry, but I have to be sure,' Kingsley moved his wand over Tonks's whole body, performing charms, 'Well you're not using polyjuice potion or any sort of altering charms, so it's you Tonks. Rodney, you can give her back her wand. But what's going on, why would Andromeda do this?'

'She didn't want Teddy left without parents. Remus heard something was going on here and Harry was here, so mum left when I was putting Teddy down for a nap. I found a note saying she was going to turn into me as people might mistake her for Bellatrix. Can you change her back Kingsley?'

'Of course,' Kingsley performed some charms over Tonks's dead body and she turned into Andromeda Tonks. 'You're mother was a brave lady.'

'My sister,' Narcissa shouted as she ran over.

'Get away from her you bitch,' Tonks said and threw a punch at Narcissa's face. 'You caused this, you and that husband of yours.'

'Rodney, take Mrs. Malfoy back over to her family until we can deal with them and tell Oliver to bind them if he needs to.'

'Yes sir,' Rodney took hold of Narcissa's arm and led her back over.

Harry put his arm around Tonks, 'It's okay Tonks, she's gone now.' Tonks turned in Harry's arms and hugged him again, but kept her body to the side as Harry had Teddy in his arms.

'Remus,' she sobbed into Harry's shoulder.

'I know Tonks,' Harry slowly moved her over to a seat and sat them both down, Kingsley following them. Harry just kept holding Tonks and Teddy why Tonks cried. 'How did you hear about this?'

'I've had the wireless going, heard you killed him Harry. I waited to hear from Remus, when I didn't, I had to come and find out what was going on,' Tonks looked at her son in Harry's arms, 'Meet you're godson Harry.'

Harry gave a small smile as he looked at the baby in his arms, 'Yeah, he's beautiful Tonks, but are you sure you want me as godfather?'

'Positive, the moment I mentioned it to Remus, he agreed you would make a great godfather. What am I going to do without Remus, what's Teddy going to do without his father?'

'You'll both get through this Tonks and I'll help any way I can, you know that. Why did Remus turn up though?'

'He wanted to be here for you and for your dad.'

'Yeah, that's what I thought, he should have stayed with you and Teddy.'

Tonks put her head on Harry's shoulder, 'He loved you and wanted to be here for you Harry and he loved you're father, he couldn't stay away, he would have seen that as a betrayal of his friendship to James. What are you going to do now you don't have to stay in hiding?'

'I haven't thought about it, too much has been going on and I'm also exhausted. Been awake now for about forty hours, normally I'd go with Ron, but George is angry with me, so I might just hang around here until I can work something out. It never occurred to me that I'm homeless, not that I ever thought of the Dursleys place as home.'

'No you're not, you're coming home with Teddy and me, for as long as you want.'

'Tonks, you will probably want time alone with your son.'

'No, I don't want to be alone and this way you can get to know Teddy.'

'Alright, if you're sure,' Harry looked up at Kingsley, 'What's going to happen now, you know, with everyone that died?'

'I've been notifying everyone, it's hard to find anyone at their homes. We're going to have someone pick up all the people that died and we'll work out when the funerals will be. Tonks, I know you probably don't want to think about this now, but if you could tell me, where would Remus want to be buried?'

'With James, so Godric's hollow. What happened to dad's body, we never found out?'

'We've got everyone we found at a secure location but their being moved to St Mungo's now until the funerals. So about your mother and father, where do you want them buried?'

'Well, they lived in Briantspuddle, so probably there,' Tonks looked at Harry, 'Unless they can be buried at Godric's Hollow too, that way when I die, I can be with Remus and my parents.'

Harry sighed, 'If you want them to Tonks, but I know Remus would want to be near dad.'

'I think I will have all of them at Godric's Hollow, we're family now, so it makes sense for our families to be together,' Tonks put her head back on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up at Kingsley and nodded, 'Can you let us know?'

'As soon as we work it out, I'll contact you. Why don't you head home Tonks, take Teddy?'

'Yeah, Harry are you coming?'

'Yeah, but I need to get my stuff,' Harry handed the baby back to his mother, 'I want be long. Kingsley, do you know where Hermione is, she has my clothes?'

'George decided to wreck Dumbledore's portrait, that's where they were before, I'm not sure if their still up there. Why don't you just go with Tonks, I'll get your clothes to you first thing tomorrow.'

'Okay, can you let Ron and Hermione I'm staying with Tonks and I'll try to see them when I can,' Harry turned to Tonks, 'If you want to go, we can get your son home and into bed.'

'Can you take Teddy again,' Tonks placed her son back in Harry's arms, then kneeled down between her husband and mother. She kissed her mother on the cheek, then she kissed her husband on his lips, 'Goodbye Remus, I love you,' Tonks gently touched his face, then stood up, putting her arms around Harry.

'We'll talk to you later Kingsley,' Harry said softly as he helped Tonks outside and she apparated them away. They arrived in the back garden of a small house and they headed straight inside. Tonks led the way into her son's room, then took her son in her arms, kissed his forehead, then placed him in his cot and covered him up. She looked at Harry then put her arms around him again and started crying, 'I'll help Tonks, let's leave Teddy to sleep,' Harry helped Tonks out of the room and into the living room where they sat down but Tonks kept crying into Harry's shoulder, so Harry decided just to hold her. He normally didn't like crying girls, but right now, Tonks needed him.

After a while Tonks sniffed and wiped her face on her sleeve, 'Oh, you're bleeding Harry.'

'It's fine Tonks.'

'I can do a few small healing charms, so show me what's wrong.'

'The normal cuts and things I've got you could, but my shoulder you can't, unless you can heal dark magic.'

'What?' Tonks looked up at Harry.

'He hit me with the killing curse again, it's a bit tender and still bleeding.'

'Blimey Harry, okay, show me so I can do something.'

Harry nodded, then opened his shirt, 'See, it's like the other one.'

'Stay still,' Tonks took a couple of deep breathes, then performed a healing spell over Harry's shoulder, 'It's stopped bleeding, but you will need a potion. We have a potions room here, luckily I have some blood replenishing potion. Don't move why I get it.'

Harry watched as Tonks hurried about and was back in a couple of minutes handing Harry a small bottle of thick liquid. He knew it was going to taste terrible and was grimacing already before he drank it.

'Don't be a baby Harry, drink it.'

'I just know what this stuff tastes like,' Harry shuddered as he drank the potion, 'Merlin that tastes like shit. Um, I know with everything, you don't need to worry about me on top of it. But I haven't eaten or slept in ages, would you mind.'

'No, I'll get you something to eat, you go shower and get all that old blood of you. Use Remus's robe Harry, until Kingsley brings your clothes.'

Harry knew that was the sensible thing to do, but he wasn't sure about wearing Remus's robe, but he needed to put something on. Tonks saw him hesitate, so she got up and went into another room, then handed Harry the robe. He nodded and went to shower why Tonks went into the kitchen to fix him something to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry finished showering and had to admit he felt a lot better even if he was tired. He pulled on the robe then went out into the kitchen.

'You look better Harry, a bit drawn. Sit down and eat, would you like a cup of tea or some juice?'

'Juice would be great Tonks, thanks,' Harry sat down and started eating, 'You're a good cook.'

Tonks smiled, 'Thanks, mum taught me, dad did a bit as well. So you really killed him Harry?'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed, 'you'll hear all about it later, I think we both need some time.'

'Remus loved you Harry, thought of you as a son.'

Harry nodded and felt the tears come to his eyes. He didn't want them to fall, he didn't want Tonks to see that. So he kept blinking, but kept his head lowered, then felt Tonks's arms around him and they both ended up crying, one for the loss of a husband, one for the loss of a friend and father figure. When they had both cried a lot of tears, Tonks sat back.

'Thanks, I needed that, so did you,' Tonks squeezed Harry's hand.

'Yeah,' Harry nodded, finished eating, then took a drink of his juice, 'Thanks, that was great Tonks.'

'Okay, come on and I'll show you where you're going to be sleeping. And I meant what I said Harry, you stay as long as you want. I know I like having you here and Teddy will too.'

'I will, but if you want some space, let me know okay,' Harry followed Tonks down the hall and into another room.

'See you in the morning Harry,' Tonks hugged him then left.

Harry sighed, then closed the door behind him. He took the robe off and climbed into bed and that was all he knew as he fell into a deep sleep.

Harry woke, put his glasses on and looked around. At first he couldn't remember where he was, then last night came to him and what happened, Tonks. Harry got up and pulled the robe on and walked out into the living room and saw Tonks sitting on the couch feeding Teddy.

'Sorry, didn't mean to see that,' Harry turned around and was about to leave when Tonks spoke.

'Harry, come here, I'm just feeding Teddy, it's a natural and beautiful thing. Remus used to love watching me feed our son.'

'Well, yeah, he was you're husband Tonks.'

'You're family, so it's fine and I'm not shy about this. As soon as his feed, I'll make us something to eat. But do you realise how long you slept?'

'No, but I feel rested, so it must have been a while.' said Harry as he sat down on the other couch.

'Sixteen hours, I'm usually up every few hours to feed Teddy. After ten hours hit, I actually went in to check on you, to make sure you were alright.'

Harry smiled, 'You're going to make a great mother Tonks, but I'm not a kid you know, you're not going to play mother with me are you, like Mrs. Weasley does?'

'Don't be a prat Harry, I was just worried about you. I'm not much older than you, so no, I will not be playing a mother, maybe a big sister. You still look very drawn and sore.'

'I'm a little sore, but I'll be fine.'

'So he hit you with the killing curse again and you survived again, then you killed him. Did you use the killing curse on him?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, I could never use that curse, even on him. But our wands connected, my disarming charm hit his killing curse and basically rebounded onto him. He never knew the wand he was using also belonged to me.'

'Why would he have you're wand?'

'Not my phoenix feather wand, another wand I won in a duel,' Harry sighed, 'It's a long story, but Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore the night he died, I disarmed Malfoy another time. According to Ollivander, the wand belonged to me after that. Voldemort broke open Dumbledore's tomb and took his wand, but never knew it was mine. It's like what Ollivander used to say, the wand choses the wizard, it's the same, but instead of choosing me, I won it.'

'Okay, I get that as I do know you can use anyone else's wand, but if you win the wand, it does work better for you. So are you going to tell me why Voldemort wanted Dumbledore's wand, I know yours and his shared cores, so I can see him wanting another one if he was going to try and kill you again, but why Dumbledore's?'

'I'll tell you Tonks, I've always trusted you. But let's wait till later, I'm trying not to think about anything right now.'

'Alright and I understand,' Tonks saw Teddy had finished feeding, so she fixed herself up and noticed Harry looked away, but was also blushing. She smiled as she got up, 'Why don't you get you're godson to bring up his wind and I'll get started on something to eat for us.'

'Tonks, I know nothing about babies,' Harry said as he took the baby in his arms.

'Just put him up against you're shoulder and gently pat his back,' Tonks watched as Harry carefully put her son on his shoulder, 'See, just keep your hand on him so he doesn't fall back, then pat his back with your other hand, it's easy.'

Harry gently started to pat the little boy's back and instantly he heard Teddy let out a loud belch making Harry laugh.

'Sounds like most blokes I know, so do I keep him there or move him?'

'Lay him in your arms, but that was quicker than I can usually get him to do that. Get to know him Harry while I make us something to eat,' she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Harry stared at the baby in his arms and noticed he was looking at Harry. 'He looks like you Tonks.'

'Yeah, he does, but babies will change a lot as they grow, so maybe he might look like his father as he gets older. You know why both Remus and I wanted you as his godfather? Not counting how much we both care about you.'

'No, I was shocked when Remus told me.'

'We knew you would be a great influence on him, but will also be there for him whenever he needs a man to talk to. Most boys won't talk to their father's about personal things, with girls, well some will talk to their mother's, some won't. You know what it's like not to have a close older male that you could talk to about things boys need to know. Even when you did see Sirius, you never got to talk about personal things. It was all Voldemort or what he was up to, when he might try to get you again, how do you move you safely.'

'Yeah, it was and I really wished I had been able to talk to him about things, well girls, and stuff.'

Tonks smiled and put some food on the table, 'Put Teddy in his cot there and come eat.' Tonks watched as Harry stood up slowly and gently placed Teddy in the cot, covered him up and kissed his forehead, 'So you wanted to talk to him about girls and sex?'

Harry blushed but nodded, 'I didn't feel comfortable talking to Mr. Weasley about all that. Ron used to get so uncomfortable about that when the other blokes brought it up, so I knew I couldn't talk to him either. I almost spoke to Hermione, but I just couldn't bring myself to discuss that type of stuff with a girl, especially my best friend and as she wouldn't really know what I was talking about as she hadn't done anything either.'

'Remus said that you know, he was going to try and talk to you in private one day. See if there was anything you wanted to know. The time was never right though, now it's too late,' Tonks looked down as tears fell from her eyes again, 'I miss him already.'

'You will always miss him Tonks, but it does get easier. I still miss Sirius, a lot,' Harry wanted to take Tonks's mind off what she was feeling, 'Can I ask you something Tonks?'

'Anything Harry,' she sniffed and wiped her face.

'Did Remus ever say if I had a godmother or anything about my grandparents, the Potters, I mean. I don't know anything about my family.'

'He never mentioned if you had a godmother Harry, but I know you're grandparents died not long after you're parents got married. They did go to your parents wedding, it was quiet, held at the house, with just you're grandparents, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Dumbledore, they were the only ones there. Do you really not know anything Harry?'

'Well a couple of things, dad and mum got together in seventh year, dad played on the Gryffindor quidditch team, like me, mum was a prefect, dad and mum became head boy and girl. Um,' Harry thought for a minute, 'Oh, dad changed into a stag that was to keep Remus company on the three nights of the change. I know mum hated dad before seventh year, and they were members of the order of the phoenix, that's it.'

'That's not a lot is it,' said Tonks sadly, 'But we never spoke a lot about your parents, we spoke about you a lot. Remus did say he couldn't have found better friends than James and Sirius. He said you're mum put up with a lot from those two, but she loved them.' Tonks stared at Harry for a minute, 'Harry, can you tell me if the prophecy was true?'

Harry looked up, 'Yeah, it was true, either him or me had to die at the hand of the other. So it was always going to come down to me in the end. I think I always knew that, even when Dumbledore was still alive. I used to hope he could finish Voldemort and I think he really tried so I wouldn't have to, but he knew it was going to be me as the prophecy was told to him. When I first heard it, I was so scared and I thought instantly, I'm dead.'

'Well you're not and he is, shows that good can overcome evil especially if you believe that good will always win. I've never seen a person that is so good until I met you Harry. It's there in everything you do and everything you say, so I know my son will turn out alright,' Tonks smiled over at Harry and he smiled at her, then they both sat quietly and ate, comfortable with the silence, comfortable with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Later that day, Kingsley and Rodney arrived, 'Harry, Tonks,' Kingsley said as the two men stepped into the house, 'You look like a natural holding a baby Harry, but I can see Teddy must have spit up on you,' Kingsley nodded to Harry's shoulder.

'Um, yeah, he did.'

'I got your clothes from Hermione, but Harry, sorry to say, I threw all of them out, they were had it. So we went and bought you a heap more. What did you three get up to why you were gone?' Kingsley put a few bags down on the floor then sat down.

'Too much to go into, but you shouldn't have spent you're money on me. So tell me how much and I'll give it to you as soon as the goblins let me back into Gringotts.'

'I don't mind Harry, so leave it. The goblins took a bit of persuading, but you can go anytime, but with the warning, you will be watched at all times and you won't be allowed down to the vaults with your two friends.'

'Thanks and I really didn't think they would want me in there, but I had no choice.'

'A horcrux was in there, right?'

'Yeah, in Bellatrix's vault, a goblet that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff.'

'If you don't mind me asking, but where are the ones you found and how many did he make?'

'Okay,' Harry sighed, then handed Teddy to his mother, 'I can tell you how many, what all of them were apart from one and sorry, but I won't talk about that one.'

'Okay.'

'He made seven,' Harry could see how shocked Kingsley, Rodney and Tonks looked, Harry continued explaining about all the horcruxes, what they were and where he hit them, all but the one inside him.

'Merlin, he had this planned that long ago.'

'Yeah, he never wanted to die and Hermione has three of them, the cup, locket and diadem. Two should be in McGonagall's office, the ring and the diary.'

'How did you and Dumbledore work out what he used and where he hid them?'

'A lot of memories that Dumbledore had collected over the years, anything on Voldemort, even his own memories,' Harry continued explaining, even about Regulus Black, how Mundungus Fletcher stole one of the horcruxes that ended up with Umbridge.

'Okay, well that's a lot to take in Harry. Do you know where these memories are that Dumbledore got?'

'Should be in his office, but in case Professor McGonagall can't find them, they might be behind his portrait, there's a hiding place there,' Harry looked down as he remembered something.

'What's wrong Harry, you went very pale just then?' Tonks asked.

'Something I forgot, um I'll be back,' Harry hurried from the room with the bags of clothes, dressed and went to run past, but Kingsley grabbed his arm.

'If it's about the memory you left in the pensieve,' Kingsley pulled out the vial, 'Minerva found it, she had a look to see who it belonged to, then showed me,' Kingsley could see Harry getting paler as he stood there, 'It's fine Harry, relax.'

'Relax, how can you say that Kingsley, you saw it, you heard what it said. Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick,' Harry ran from the room.

'What's going on Kingsley? Harry looked like he'd seen a ghost, or seen Voldemort come back,' Tonks asked.

'It's up to Harry to tell you Tonks, sorry. He never wanted anyone to know, Minerva only showed me the memory to prove Snape was really on our side. But the stuff about Harry, we were both shocked.'

Tonks saw Harry leaning heavily against the door, so she handed her son to Kingsley and went to help Harry into a seat but kept her arm around him.

'What's going on Harry, you said you could trust me, so trust me to help you through whatever this is.' Tonks said softly.

Harry looked up at Tonks, but everyone could see the pain on his face, 'It's hard to live with, I...' Harry shook his head as he looked back down, 'I do trust you Tonks.'

'Then tell me what this is about, please.'

'The other one was me,' Harry said softly but he never looked up, just kept staring down at the floor, 'I had a piece of him inside me all these years. I feel so sick, so contaminated, how do I live with the fact he was part of me all my life?'

Tonks heard Harry's voice break, so she put her arms around him and pulled him to her then Harry just let go and cried, cried hard into her arms.

Kingsley and Rodney sat down opposite Harry and Tonks, Kingsley still holding little Teddy.

'It makes no difference to the people that care about you Harry, just makes us understand. You kept getting angry, you saw Arthur get attacked, you knew he was going to turn up that night. It all makes sense, but it also should prove to you that you were the stronger man. Even having a part of him inside you, he couldn't touch you're good soul and it never once changed you. You never hurt anyone, you never killed anyone, you tried to protect everyone and not just you're friends, but everyone that was there. I saw Neville break through the curse, none of his spells were biding. You sacrificed yourself which gave all of us a protection, like what your mother did for you.' Kingsley said quietly.

Harry sniffed a few times, then let go of Tonks and looked over at Kingsley and all he saw on his face was understanding, he never looked disgusted like Harry thought people would.

'Yeah, I let him kill me, I was thinking about my mother why I stood there.'

'Did you know you would survive?' Tonks asked in a very quiet voice.

Harry shook his head, 'No, I thought I was going in there to die. I was so scared standing there. I kept hoping he would just hurry up and do it, but he kept staring at me. I could feel my legs shaking but tried to keep my face calm,' Harry unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it aside, 'It's the same as my other one, but backwards, makes sense though.'

'How so Harry?' Kingsley asked softly as he stared at Harry's new scar.

'The one on my head was when it went inside me, this was when it was destroyed, or left me, there not caused by the killing curse, they were caused by the piece of his soul. But now you understand why I blame myself for half those deaths, if I knew sooner, it might have made a big difference.'

'I spoke to Hermione and Ron, told them I knew about this. You couldn't have gone to him sooner Harry, you still needed to kill the snake and you also needed to get the diadem which at the time, you had no idea what it was or where it was. So stop blaming yourself Harry, because none of those death were you're fault.'

'He's right Harry, they were all Voldemorts fault. When you found out, you stopped it by going in there to die. I'm an auror and I don't know if I could have done that. I know we're trained to protect which means to put ourselves in front of people like the minister. But whether any of us could do that, we don't know until we're faced with it,' Rodney said as he stared at Harry, 'You might not know this, but I was secretly working for the order of the phoenix, Kingsley would pass on information to me. I didn't let anyone know for one reason, I could keep an eye on what was going on in the ministry without drawing attention to myself. The others, they knew Kingsley was close to Dumbledore, they knew Mad-Eye was working with him, which meant Tonks was as well as he was her mentor. When I was told I had to trust you, a boy really, I wasn't sure I was doing the right thing. But I trust Kingsley more than anyone else, so I did. I put my trust in someone I didn't know because Kingsley always said it was going to come down to you in the end. Now normally Kingsley wouldn't pass on information that was private, but he knew he could trust me. You have finally given all of us a chance at a normal life, you've given this baby in Kingsley's arms a chance to live a normal life. So why don't you do the same for yourself, give yourself a chance to deal with this and have a normal life for the first time since you were a year old.'

Harry stared at the auror and saw the look Kingsley was giving him, 'So you two are more than work colleagues, I thought I saw a look pass between you two. Okay, from one man I've known for a while and the other that shares his life with him, I'll try to deal with this, that's all I can do at the moment. But you know what Kingsley, you don't look very comfortable holding a baby.' Harry, Tonks, and Rodney all chuckled, then Kingsley did as well as he passed the baby back to his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Over the next week, Harry had gotten more comfortable living at Tonks's place and with her feeding her son. So much so that Harry found it fascinating and seemed to want to watch Teddy being feed all the time. He realised he was already coming to care very much for the baby boy and always seemed to want to hold him or be close to him. When Harry was holding Teddy, it made him think of his parents a lot. Wondering how they felt after hearing the prophecy. Harry would stare at Teddy and thought if he was ever in danger, Harry would do anything to protect him and he sometimes felt fear hoping nothing would happen but also that he could protect the small boy.

'You lost in your thoughts again Harry,' Tonks said as she sat down.

'Not really, I just realised how much I love Teddy already and how much I want to keep him safe. Then I was thinking about what my parents when through, the fear they would have felt, because right now, I feel that fear. If anyone tried to hurt Teddy, I don't know what I'd do to them.'

'See, it's only been a week and you already love you're godson. But Voldemorts dead Harry, there's not a lot of danger out there. We both know there will always be danger, but not like we've all had to put up with for years.'

'Yeah, I know, doesn't stop me wanting to keep him safe. Even if we're not blood or anything, I feel like I have a family, for the first time in my life I belong somewhere. Did you and Remus know I would feel like this when you named me godfather?'

'Remus did, but that's not why he wanted you as godfather, I told you why. But Remus knew whether he was here or not, you would finally feel whole once you got close to Teddy, that's what he used to say, you would be whole.'

'I do feel like that, that's exactly it. I know I think of Hermione as a sister, Ron as a brother. But they have their families, I never did. I think that's why I held back from them, just a little.'

'What do you mean you held back from them?' Tonks stared at Harry as he stared at her son.

'Things that happened to me, I never told them everything, I always held something back. I did the same with the things I saw through Voldemort. I know it came down to living in that house. I couldn't talk to them, even if I could I wouldn't have. When they locked me up, I used to talk to my parents. That's the hardest thing for me, not having anyone to talk to, I mean really talk to.'

'You don't mean about Voldemort, do you, or what he was up to and everything you had to put up with for years.'

'Yeah, I wanted to talk to Sirius about normal things, but we couldn't. Then the few times I had with Remus, I couldn't again because of what was going on. I might be an adult and I feel older than a lot of adults, but that's all come down to the last few years so I never had anything like a normal childhood where I could go speak with a father, godfather, or even an uncle, I don't have another man that I'm close to and I think every young boy or young man needs an older man he can turn to. I know Dumbledore cared about me, but again, too much was going on.'

'Yes, you're right, every young man or boy needs a father or father figure to confide in. That's what I want for Teddy and since you know how it feels not to have one, you will be there for him.'

'I will, whenever he needs me. Did you confide or ever just talk to your mother?'

'Yes, I did. We were good friends not just mother and daughter. I got friendly with a few girls I know, but I was so strange to them, that we never got really close. Are you ever going to put Teddy in his bed Harry?' Tonks grinned.

Harry laughed softly, 'I know I should, but I don't want to.'

'Well, if he gets used to sleeping in your arms, then at four o'clock in the morning when he doesn't want to be put down, I'll be giving him to you.'

Harry laughed again, 'Alright, I get what you're saying Tonks,' Harry carefully stood up and put Teddy in his bed, then just stood there watching him.

'You don't need to put your life on hold and spend it all with Teddy, you're young, so go visit your friends, go out now you can.'

'I don't really want to Tonks and it's not just Teddy. I've gotten so used to just staying in one place that I'm comfortable doing that and I'm really enjoying not having to worry about him anymore, so I'm resting my body and my mind for the first time since I was eleven.'

'Alright, I just want you to know that if you ever want to go visit your friends, you can and you don't need to feel obligated to stay here with me and Teddy all the time.'

'I don't Tonks, really, I'm just resting, enjoying the quietness, the solitude and the relief that it's all over.'

'Okay, I get that, especially after seeing your life the last few years. But I got an owl before, Ron said Fred's funeral is tomorrow. He knows you would like to be there, but George is still really angry at you and Dumbledore. He did say that Hermione and him have tried to explain, but unless you let Ron say something, he doesn't think George will ever forgive both of you.'

'He shouldn't because I realised something this last week. I kept seeing into his mind, felt him all the time, I should have picked up on it, that he was part of me. It all made sense the moment I heard about it, it's a wonder he never picked up on it earlier.'

'What would you have done differently if you knew Harry?'

'I don't know, but I know I would have explained, kept everyone away until I found them all, let him kill me to get rid of that one, then fine, if everyone wanted to turn up then to fight, they were evenly matched. It was all a waste before Tonks, every death, Remus and you're mothers as well, they were all fighting a losing battle,' Harry turned away from the sleeping baby, then spotted some Firewhiskey, 'Do you mind if I have a bit Tonks?'

'No, I don't, try not to overdo it though, but you can pour me one as well,' Tonks watched Harry pour two drinks, hand her one then Harry sat down, 'Remus was my husband Harry, he still would have turned up as soon as he knew you were there. He'd been so scared wondering if you were alright, then he felt guilty.'

Harry looked up at Tonks, 'What did he feel guilty about?'

'That argument you two had, he told me all about it, what he said, what you said. When I told him I was pregnant, he was so scared that he passed on his condition to Teddy. He heard that could happen, not always but some bits of the werewolf can pass from one generation to the next. When he got over his initial anger, he knew what you said was right, your father would have been just as angry with him as you were. He kept telling me and Arthur what happened and after a few times, he realised what he was doing, running away. He wasn't running from his responsibilities, but his own fears, fears for me and what Teddy might turn out like. You know he asked me to get rid of Teddy when I first found out I was pregnant.'

Harry looked completely shocked, 'No, I didn't, but I felt terrible a few days later. At first I didn't know where that anger towards him came from, then I realised some of it was me and some was Voldemort. I felt him not long before Remus turned up and he was angry because he couldn't get some information. Then I got angry thinking of what my parents were willing to do. But I also realised Remus's condition made his situation different than my dad's. When I thought of the few times I spoke to Remus about being a werewolf, he was always scared of hurting anyone, that's why he left Hogwarts. So I knew he was thinking about what he might do to you and Teddy. When we heard Potterwatch, I knew he'd forgiven me for what I said to him. That night, after he left, I was lying on Sirius's bed, thinking about what dad and Sirius would say to me about what I said to Remus. They risked a lot for him over the years, that shows true and loyal friendship. I wanted to be his friend like dad was, wanted to help him anyway I could, but again, I never got a chance. When he turned up at Bill's and told us you had Teddy and I was named godfather, I felt like crying because I could see how proud and happy he was, but I could also see the fear and I know if I didn't have to keep looking for the horcruxes, I would have gone with him, helped him with that fear in any way I could. I had come to start thinking of him like I thought of Sirius, but like anyone close to me, he died. I sometimes think it's not worth getting close to anyone, I don't think I could handle losing anyone else. I realised that's why I feel fear for Teddy, like Remus did. His condition made it dangerous for those that hate werewolf's and could take it out on Teddy, but I'm not going to let that happen. No one will ever hurt Teddy in anyway, if I have to die to protect him, I will, just like his father did.'

Tonks kept wiping the tears away that had started falling down her face as she listened to Harry and realised he would do exactly what he said, he would protect her son with his life. Harry showed how strong he really was to go through everything he had and he was thinking about the safety of a little boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Even though Harry would have liked to go to Fred's funeral, he knew he couldn't and needed to give George time. But it made him think whether he should explain everything to George and even to the rest of the Weasley's. Whenever Harry thought of it though, it made him feel sick again, so he realised he'd need to give himself some time.

A few days later, it was Remus, Andromeda and Ted's funeral. With so many deaths, they were doing families together. So Harry had helped Tonks that morning, he looked after Teddy most of the time, but kept watching Tonks to make sure she was going to be alright. With Harry holding Teddy, they apparated to Godric's Hollow and walked up to the cemetery. He saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Arthur Molly, Bill, Fleur and Charlie already waiting there. Harry spotted Kingsley and Rodney, but also a few other aurors, they were there to give their as support for the colleague, Tonks. There were some of the staff from Hogwarts, people from the order of the phoenix and other's Harry didn't know. Harry nodded to his friends, but kept his arm around Tonks why he jiggled Teddy in his other arm. Kingsley spoke about Ted Tonks, then Andromeda Tonks, about how she wanted to make sure her grandson would always have a parent and she gave the ultimate sacrifice to see that Teddy had his mother. Then Kingsley spoke about Remus Lupin, the friend, the order member, the husband of Tonks, the father of Teddy, the father figure for Harry, and the werewolf that wanted to protect everyone. During the whole time Kingsley spoke, Tonks cried silent tears. They fell fast down her face, but she never made one sound, but Harry never let her go once. When the service was finished, everyone came up to Tonks to say how sorry they were and all of them would glance at Teddy in Harry's arms, thinking this little boy had lost his father. Harry decided to give Tonks some time with her family and moved over to his parents graves. He vanished the old flowers and conjured some lilies, placing them against his parent's headstone.

'Hi, tell Remus that I will look after Teddy for him because I know he's with you dad and with you Sirius. I wish I could ask you about me, how you had me during that time. But I'm starting to understand the fear you would have felt thinking of losing me because I feel the same fear about Teddy. But I will protect him with everything I have. But I wanted to thank you Remus, I do feel whole now, like I have a family and you never have to worry about them, I will look after them for you. Mum, dad, if you are always with me like you said, then I hoped you think I did good, I wanted to make all of you proud of me,' Harry sighed as he stared at his parent's names.

'They are proud of you Harry,' Tonks said as she knelt down next to Harry and stared at his parents headstone, 'Remus is with your dad and Sirius now, I know he is.'

'Yeah, he would be Tonks,' Harry wondered if he could ever tell Tonks he saw Remus that night, then wondered if she would think he was cracking up, so he decided to keep it to himself, at least for now, 'Are you ready to go home Tonks?'

'I'm ready Harry, Teddy will be waking for his next feed very soon. So I'll do that and we can have lunch.'

'Okay,' Harry kissed his parent's names, then stood up. Tonks put her arm around Harry and they apparated away, not realising Hermione, Ron and Ginny were still there watching them.

'They look like their getting close,' said Ginny as she stared at the spot Harry and Tonks just were.

'Harry's helping Tonks through all this, she lost her entire family and Harry is Teddy's godfather. But he surprised me at how natural he looked holding Teddy. Harry's never had anything to do with children before, but watching him just then, he looked like he'd been doing it for years,' said Hermione.

'We'll go see him in a few days, let's go home,' said Ron and the three of the apparated away from Godric's Hollow, arriving a few seconds later in Ottery St Catchpole.

Back at Tonk's place, Harry and Tonks had changed out of their dress robes, then Harry was again watching Tonks feed Teddy.

'I get why Remus used to love watching you feed Teddy, since I've gotten over the embarrassment, I love watching it as well.'

Tonks smiled as she looked up at Harry, 'I know what you mean Harry. I've been watching you a lot when you have Teddy, you'll make a wonderful father one day.'

'I hope I do, don't know when that will happen though. I know for the next couple of years all I want to do is rest, maybe work out what I want to do now I finally can do something.'

'I thought you wanted to be an auror, you kept asking me and Mad-Eye about it.'

'I wouldn't mind Tonks and I think I would do okay, but I already know I can't go back to finish my last year at Hogwarts, even if I would only need to bring potions us. But I'm not thinking about any of that for a while. After the last few years, I don't want to do anything for now and with what my parents left me, I know I can take my time.'

'You also have what Sirius left you and I know the Blacks were rich.'

'I've never been into Sirius's vault, can't bring myself to go in there. Maybe when I rest a bit and work out where I'm going to live, I will buy a house, it'll be my first real home. But if you don't mind, I would like to stay here with you and Teddy for a while.'

'As long as you want, but I'm going to need to work on where I'm going to live soon,' Tonks looked down at Teddy.

'Why, why not stay here, it's a nice place?'

'We're renting this place, but I'm not working anymore. Remus could never find work because of being a werewolf, so there's no money coming in anymore. I have to think of my parents place, work out what I want to do with that, they did own it though.'

'That's it Tonks, you will not have to worry about that because I'll cover it and I know you won't want me to, but I want to and you're giving me a chance to get through all this shit in my head. But why don't you consider living in your parents place?'

'I can't let you look after us Harry, not that way. As for my parent's house, I'm not sure I could live in their home.'

'Tonks listen to me for a minute,' Harry got up and sat beside her, 'My parent's house is wrecked, but if it wasn't, I probably would live there so I could feel close to them. I know what happened in that house, but I don't have any memories of that. I've heard it all, what happened that night, but I never saw it, so if I had the chance, I would live in their home. You're parents never died in that house, so you would only have good memories and you wouldn't have to worry about where you're going to live.'

'You would really live in your parent's house if you could?'

'In a heartbeat Tonks, it's different with Grimmauld Place. I can't live there because Sirius hated that house, it was his parent's home, but he hated them. If he had his own place, then I would live there, but he never did. He told me he got a small flat after leaving my grandparents place and the only reason he never bothered buying something because he spent all his time at my parents place. You love your parents Tonks, you have good memories of their home, so think about it. But if you don't, then I'm going to cover the rent here and I'm sure you've heard how stubborn I can be. I've got so much that I'll probably never use and this way I know you and Teddy will always be okay. You said yourself, we're family now, isn't that what families do for each other, help each other when they can?'

Tonks stared at Harry, then slowly fixed herself up as her son finished feeding, before handing Teddy to Harry.

'We are family, but I wouldn't feel right taking your money. The thing is though, it's not just me anymore, I have to think of Teddy.'

'I wish I wouldn't need to say this, but I'm going to take advantage of that and say you do have to think of Teddy, but you also have to think of you. Right now, you've got to stay home with Teddy and that's going to make it hard on you. So since I can help my family, let me help, but I really think why you've got time, to really consider living in your parent's home. You told me how your childhood was, you had a good life as a kid, so you've got some great memories there and right now you need all those memories. When Sirius died, I was stuck at Hogwarts, I couldn't go to where he was lived, or anywhere I had memories of him apart from the shrieking shake. When we left Bill's wedding, after almost getting caught in London, we went to Grimmauld Place to work on our plans, but I spent a lot of time in Sirius' old bedroom because it was the only place I could go to feel him and it made me feel better, you need the same thing. So even though I'm younger than you, please take my advice with this Tonks.'

Tonks smiled at Harry, then kissed his cheek, nodded then headed into the kitchen to fix lunch for her family and as she was working, she couldn't believe how wise and good Harry was considering what he had been through and to her, that really is the magic of love and Harry was completely full of love.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

A week later, Hermione and Ron sent an owl and ask to visit, so Tonks gave them her address and said they could come over anytime.

Harry was sitting on the couch with Teddy and like always, he was up on Harry's shoulder and that's how Harry looked when Ron and Hermione stepped inside.

'That's not something I ever expected to see, you burping a kid,' Ron said laughing softly, making Harry laugh.

'Not something I thought I'd be doing for a long time anyway, but I'm not burping him, Teddy just likes it up on my shoulder. But I even change Teddy, bathe him, dress him, so I've gotten very good at looking after him. The only thing I can't do is feed him.'

'Why can't you feed him?' Ron asked as he sat down with Hermione.

'Because Tonks breasts feeds him, not something I can do.'

'Which he is due for anytime,' Tonks smiled as she sat next to Harry, 'But he looks too happy at the moment, so I've got a few more minutes. How are you two doing?'

'We're good Tonks, well coping anyway, what about you?'

'Coping, Harry's been wonderful, he's helping me get through it.'

'That's what we wanted to talk to you about Harry, George. His so angry right now and no one can get through to him. So I'm sorry, but we spoke to dad, in private, told him about you and what you were willing to do. Dad thinks that might be the only thing that might help George. He'll always miss Fred, but he's not grieving, he's not letting himself learn to live with this. So dad asked if you could consider telling George.'

'Tonks and I have been talking about that, she thinks I should tell your family, I know I can trust them that they won't tell anyone. Okay, but I'll tell your whole family Ron. Work out a time for us to come over, because I would like Tonks there, along with Kingsley and Rodney.'

'Thanks Harry, I'll talk to dad when I get home.'

Just then Teddy let out a small cry, 'Okay little mate, go to mummy,' Harry handed Teddy to his mother, then watched as she put Teddy to her breast, 'He's got a good appetite.'

'Um Tonks,' Ron said as he looked away, 'do you want us to leave why you do that?'

'No, I don't, Harry asked the same thing the first time he saw me feeding Teddy. But this is a beautiful and natural thing and I'm not the shy type. Harry's so comfortable with it now he likes to watch Teddy while he's having a feed.'

Harry turned and looked at Ron, 'I do, it's just so amazing watching him. Like now, he's staring up at his mother while he's having a feed, sometimes he looks around with his eyes but he always holds Tonks's finger.'

'I suppose I can't know what you're feeling, but I'm not sure I could let anyone but the father of my baby watch when I do that,' Hermione said.

'I was never a shy one with anything, but I would never just showed myself either. When you've got this precious little life depending on you, things like showing a breast to feed your baby doesn't come into it. If Teddy wants a feed, I feed him no matter who is around or where I am. Some mothers keep themselves covered while they feed their child, but I don't see anything wrong with it.'

'I don't either, that's how baby's get fed,' Harry smiled but kept watching Teddy until he noticed he was finished, so he put a towel up on his shoulder and Tonks handed Teddy to him and he put Teddy up on his shoulder why Tonks fixed herself up. Harry started to pat Teddy's back, 'There you go my little mate.'

'He's loud,' Hermione chuckled.

'Yeah, sounds like most blokes I know, especially Ron,' Harry laughed making Hermione and Ron laugh.

'I know, that's just me being a Weasley.'

'We know Ron,' Harry got up and placed Teddy on the change table then started to change the baby boy, 'Whoa there little man, I get it every time.'

Tonks laughed, then got up and cleaned Harry while he finished changing Teddy, 'He does seem to like it when you change him. The moment you take his nappy off, he always gets you.'

'I think he likes being free,' Harry finished, then sat back down with Teddy, 'You get used to it Ron,' Harry said seeing the look on Ron's face, 'First time he hit me was right in the face, Tonks was on the floor laughing, she never warned me that could happen.'

'If you have a boy, it's a natural thing,' Tonks smiled as she watched Harry holding her son, 'But Harry is impossible, he won't put him down to sleep. So I've warned him if Teddy doesn't want to be put down and it's four o'clock in the morning, then I'm waking him up to take Teddy.'

'I just can't help it, I love holding him and he just stares up at me, he's given me a smile, Tonks thinks it was wind.'

'It was wind Harry, but I know he loves you.'

'You're like a family,' Ron said staring at Harry.

'That's how I feel, like I've got a family. I'm going to be the best godfather any kid could have, aren't I Teddy,' Harry leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead, 'Oh shit, Tonks, look at him.'

Tonks stared at her son, 'He's like me, gave himself black hair to match you Harry. See, he's showing you he loves you.'

'He's a Metamorphmagus?' Hermione asked as she got up and stared at Teddy, 'Seeing that Harry, he could pass as you're son.'

'I know, but you little man, have a great father,' Harry smiled.'

'I know it won't be for a while, but I spoke with Professor McGonagall about finishing off my last year, she said everyone can go back. Ron's going to come back with me to finish, are you going to Harry?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, I want to stay away from Hogwarts. So since I've got all that money my parents left me, I'm going to take my time and work out what I want to do, which won't be for a long time. I'm enjoying not having anything to do and no danger.'

'We thought you'd say that mate, but we wanted to ask you anyway. What about being an auror then?'

'I know Ron, right now I wouldn't want to be one, I want to get right away from all that. I'll work something else out, are you still going to see about being an auror?'

'Yeah, after the last few years, I realised how good I felt that I could help, so I want to keep doing that. Seamus wants to be an auror as well.'

'They do need them Ron, they lost a lot. Kingsley and Rodney said they only have five left, not counting Kingsley or myself. But as I can't go back for a long time, five is nowhere near enough, so the more that want to join, the better.'

'Would you go back to being an auror if you could Tonks?' Hermione asked.

'I loved being an auror and Mad-Eye said I was good, so I think I would, but not just yet. I want to spend time with my son. I did think about getting a nanny to look after Teddy, but now because he doesn't have his father, I want to be there for him. He needs one of his parent's home with him for a while.'

Harry stared at Tonks for a minute then looked down at Teddy and an idea came to him, one he didn't know if Tonks would go for, but Harry could see himself doing it and thought he might talk to her about it in a couple of months. Let her get her life together now she hasn't got her parents or husband and give her more time to spend with her son. Harry knew if he mentioned this to Ron or Hermione, he knows they would be completely shocked so much that Ron wouldn't eat and Hermione couldn't read, but the more Harry thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

For the next couple of hours, Harry, Tonks, Hermione and Ron talked, but it was like they knew they didn't want to bring up anything upsetting, so they never spoke about the last few years, nothing on Voldemort, death eaters, not the war in any way. After Ron and Hermione left, Tonks and Harry had dinner, spent more time with Teddy before putting him to bed, then Harry showered ready for bed, Tonks did after Harry and they both headed for bed.

Harry woke to loud cries, so he threw the robe on and ran into Tonks's bedroom and found her crying into her pillow. He never said anything, just got on the bed beside her and pulled Tonks into his arms and held her why she cried. Harry wished he could say something to make her feel better, but he knew there wasn't, it was just going to take time, a lot of time. Harry knew Tonks was awake, but she just kept her head buried in Harry's shoulder while she cried. Harry rubbed her back wishing he could make her feel better, then after a while Tonks's cries eased and her breathing even out and Harry knew she had fallen asleep. Harry thought about leaving her and going back to bed, but decided to just stay there so if she needed him, he was already there for her, so that's what he decided to do, stay and hold her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

A week later, Harry and Tonks were getting ready to head to the Burrow to explain to everyone about Harry being a horcrux. Harry was a little nervous about how the Weasley's would react, but Ron told him that his father never thought any differently about Harry, so he hoped the rest wouldn't see Harry any differently either.

Tonks never mentioned the night she broke down, she knew Harry stayed with her and she was grateful to him for being there for her, but if she was honest with herself, she was a little embarrassed that she needed Harry that night. She wasn't used to really needing anyone, but she was glad she knew she could turn to Harry for anything.

Tonks walked to the door of the spare room, 'Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?'

'Anytime Tonks, what's up?'

Tonks walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed, 'I want to thank you for staying with me that night.'

Harry could see Tonks was a little uncomfortable, so he sat with her, 'You don't have to Tonks, but I wanted to be there for you. I was considering going back to my own bed after you fell asleep, but I thought you might have needed me, so I stayed.'

'I did need you, not something I like to admit. I'm too independent for my own good sometimes, but I'm glad you stayed.'

'I know about being independent Tonks, but sometimes you have to shove that aside and take help when you need it. So if you ever feel like you want a good cry, let me know and I'll hold you why you do.'

Tonks put her head on Harry's shoulder, 'Thanks, but I have decided to take your advice and move into my parent's house, but I want you to come with us. I'm not ready to be alone just yet and I know Teddy would miss you,' Tonks looked up at Harry giving him a small smile.

'I'll come with you, but if you ever want time alone, I still want you to tell me. I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to let me live with you.'

'I don't feel that way, I like you're company and you're so good with Teddy.'

'Okay, so is Teddy still asleep?'

'He was just starting to wake when I passed his room. I'll go get him ready, could you pack his bag for him?'

'I can do that,' Harry kissed Tonk's on the head, then watched as she left the room. Harry finished getting ready, then went and packed the baby bag and met Tonks in the living room, 'Ready to go?'

'Yep and you don't need to be nervous, the Weasley's love you, they won't think any differently about you.'

'I wish I felt as confident as you do,' Harry sighed, but followed Tonks outside and they apparated to the Burrow.

Harry and Tonks, with Teddy in his mother's arms walked into the Burrow and saw the whole Weasley family there, but Harry noticed George wasn't.

'Hello everyone,' Tonks said as she sat down with her son.

'Hi,' Harry sat beside Tonks, then put the baby bag down on the ground but took out a towel, laying it across his lap, then Tonks handed him Teddy.

'Harry, Tonks,' Arthur smiled, 'You don't need to look nervous Harry, everything will be okay. I know my family, so that's a guarantee I can give you.'

Harry gave Mr. Weasley a small smile, 'I know they will, but well, you know,' Harry shrugged.

'I know, now George is still angry, but he's willing to listen to what you have to tell everyone. We're just waiting for Kingsley and his auror to arrive, then I'll go bring him down.'

'Okay and I can't blame him for being angry, but I'm hoping he'll realised I couldn't change anything, it was out of my hands,' Harry saw Tonks getting herself ready, so he passed Teddy to her to put her son on her breasts, then put the small towel across Teddy's legs.

'How's Teddy been Tonks?' Molly asked.

'His good Molly, but we found out he's like me. He changed his hair to match Harry's, shocked the life out of Harry though,' Tonks chuckled.

'Yeah, I was staring down at him, then all of a sudden he's got black messy hair.'

'Harry, can you support his head for a minute?' Tonks asked then waited until Harry put his hand under Teddy's head, so she could scratch her back, 'Thanks.'

'Anytime and he never let go once. He really likes his feed,' Harry chuckled.

'You look very comfortable with all this Harry,' Ginny said.

'I am, at first I was embarrassed, now I love watching Tonks feed Teddy, it's fascinating,' Harry kept watching Tonks feed Teddy and he knew part of that was he did like to watch the small baby get fed, but another part was that he was nervous and was trying not to show it. He could hear the others talking quietly, but Harry kept watching the baby.

'Well, looks like he's had enough,' Tonks fixed herself up, Harry put the towel on his shoulder, then took the baby from his mother then put him up on his shoulder and again, it didn't take long for Teddy to bring up his wind.

'There's my little man,' Harry smiled as he cradled Teddy in his arms, 'Do you mind if I change him on the table Mrs. Weasley?'

'Of course not Harry, but you can change a baby?'

Tonks got a blanket to put on the table, 'Harry's good at it, except Teddy keeps hitting him all the time.'

Harry laid the baby down, took his pants off, then undid his nappy, 'And again, I'm sure he waits for me to do this, Tonks,' Harry shook his head as the men around the table all chuckling, 'He loves to get me,' Tonks cleaned Harry up why he finished changing Teddy, then cradled him back in his arms.

'You really are a natural Harry, it took me months to get used to changing Bill,' Mr. Weasley smiled.

'It took me a couple of times, but I love this little boy, so I was determined to learn to do everything, I even bathe him, he loves the water.'

'Sorry we're late,' Kingsley said as he stepped inside with Rodney.

'Not by a lot Kingsley, but as minister, we know you'd be busy,' Arthur said.

'Harry, I had a thought about today. What if we show you're memory of when you watched Snape's memory, that way everyone can see what you're talking about but also they will see your reaction and what you had to do and was willing to do?' Kingsley suggested.

'Well, I suppose, but there's one part of my memory from that night that I haven't told anyone. I guess if I'm going to share one thing, I could share the other. Um, Tonks, it might shock you a bit, I have been thinking of telling you for a while now, but I didn't think you'd be up to it or you might think I was cracking up. So now, I just wanted you to be ready for you what you will see, because it's about Remus.'

'Oh, it's not how he died, is it?' Tonks stared at Harry.

'No, nothing like that,' Harry said sadly.

'Okay, then just keep your arm around me Harry, I'll be fine.'

'You know I will,' Harry looked up at Kingsley, 'What about a pensieve?'

'I thought you'd agree, so Minerva is bringing Albus's. She asked if she could be here as she has already see part of it.'

'I would like her to see it all as well,' Harry looked down at the baby on his shoulder.

'Everything will be fine mate, you don't need to worry,' Ron said seeing how apprehensive Harry was.

'Trying Ron,' Harry tried to give him a smile, but couldn't. Then he saw Minerva McGonagall step inside floating the pensieve in front of her and she placed it on the table.

'Hello everyone, Harry Albus asked me to tell you how sorry he was for not telling you sooner, but he really didn't think you would have been up for it.'

'Do you know when he figured it out Professor?'

'Yes, after the chamber of secrets.'

'Well I understand him not telling me then, I was only twelve, but he could have before he died. I think I would have handled that then, I've learned my life has always been fucked up, so why not one more thing.'

'Harry,' Tonks squeezed his hand, 'If this is too hard for you, then don't do it.'

'No, I need to do this so everyone understands, especially the Weasley's.' Harry nodded, then stood up, keeping Teddy on his shoulder. He slipped his wand down his sleeve, then put it to his temple, closed his eyes and brought forth the memory. He felt it attach to his wand but he also felt a tear fall down his face. He pulled away the silver stream of memory and placed it inside the pensieve, before sitting back next to Tonks.

'I'll go get George so we can see what all this is about,' Arthur said softly then headed up the stairs. No one spoke then Arthur and George walked back downstairs.

'Everyone ready?' Kingsley asked and got nods from everyone but Harry, 'Alright, I'll bring it out for all of you to see. When does it start Harry?'

'Right as I stepped into Dumbledore's office. I actually went to speak with him, get some advice, but he wasn't there. So I figured I'd see why Snape would give me a memory. And before you asked, I thought since I'm showing everything, I'll show the lot. So it finishes just before Hagrid carried me out of the forbidden forest.'

'Alright, so we're all about to see a lot more than I even thought of,' Kingsley said but could see how nervous and a little scared Harry looked. He knew what everyone was going to see was going to be hard, but on Harry, it was going to bring back all those feelings and he hoped Harry could handle this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Kingsley performed his spell and Harry's memory filled the kitchen of the Burrow. Everyone sat there and saw Harry step into Dumbledore's office. When he saw Dumbledore was not in his portrait, he went to the pensieve.

Everyone watched as a young Lily Potter was talking with a young Severus Snape. Then it went through the years and they could all see that Snape loved Lily so they realised why Snape used to treat Harry badly. They watched as Snape begged Dumbledore to keep Lily safe, then to keep the Potters safe. The memory changed to Snape crying after Lily had been killed and Dumbledore asking Snape to help protect Harry. The memory changed with Snape helping Dumbledore after he's hand got cursed, then it changed again to Dumbledore talking to Snape about telling Harry something when Voldemort feared for the life of his Snape. Everyone looked at Harry and could see how nervous he was, before they all looked back at Dumbledore and Snape. They could see Harry in the memory watching Dumbledore and Snape talking about him being made a horcrux as a baby and how Harry had to let Voldemort kill him. They could see first shock on Harry's face, then fear before they saw Harry leave the memory and lay down on Dumbledore's office. Everyone stared at Harry in the memory, crying, before pulling himself together but they could see how scared he was as he pulled his cloak over himself and made his way down through the castle and he looked into the great hall at the Weasley's. They all could see the pain on Harry's face as he turned away and walked outside and spoke to Neville. Then he looked at Ginny helping a girl who had been hurt before he stepped into the forbidden forest.

Everyone in the kitchen noticed Harry put his arm around Tonks so they knew they were about to see something that would shock her. They watched as Harry took the snitch out of his pocket and spoke the words.

'I am about to die.'

They all watched as the snitch opened to reveal a small black stone. Hermione gasped loudly as she looked at Harry who nodded before they all watched as Harry turned the stone over in his hand then everyone in the kitchen gasped loudly.

'Remus,' Tonks said softly as she tightened her hold on Harry as she stared at the ghostly image of her husband.

Everyone watched as Harry spoke to his parents, Sirius and Remus. They could see Harry in the kitchen and in the memory staring at his parents and could see how much pain there was on Harry's face. Harry, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus walked off, following two death eaters until they came to Voldemort. They watched as Harry looked at his ghostly companions before getting rid of the stone and James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin disappeared. They all saw Harry put his wand and cloak away, take a couple of deep breathes, but they all saw the fear on Harry's face before he pulled himself together, then he stepped into the clearing and faced Voldemort. Harry stood there until Voldemort sent the killing curse at him, then they all gasped again as Harry woke up naked on the ground in a bright light. They saw the disgusting thing under the seat before they all watched as Harry put some robes on before Dumbledore walked up to Harry. They all listened to Harry and Dumbledore talking, then it changed to Harry waking up on the forest floor and Voldemort using the cruciatus curse on Harry then flinging him up in the air before they made Hagrid pick Harry up. But everyone kept looking at Harry until finally the memory went black.

Harry helped Tonks sit down and placed her son into her arms before he faced everyone. All he saw was sadness or understanding on everyone's face.

'You looked frightened, did you know you would survive?' George asked.

Harry shook his head, 'No, I thought I was going to die. But as you heard, Dumbledore told me I could board a train, stay dead basically, but I couldn't do that to any of you. The prophecy said either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live why the other survives. I was still alive, technically, so one of us still had to kill the other one, but now we were evenly matched. When I saw that I realised nothing anyone was doing, not during the battle, not years before made any difference until all his horcruxes were gone, including me.'

Everyone watched as George walked over to Harry, 'You were willing to die to stop him, to stop everything?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I was and I'd do it again, but I still wish I found out...'Harry's words were cut off as George hugged Harry and cried onto his shoulder, making all the other Weasley's start to cry as well. When George's cries eased, he looked into Harry's eyes, then to everyone's surprised, kissed him full on the lips.

'That's from Fred,' George kissed Harry again, 'That's from me, but from now on, you snog girls,' George hugged Harry again, 'You are a bloody brave man Harry Potter.'

Harry nodded, then let George go, 'I didn't feel brave at all and I'm sure you could all see I was shaking. That's why Dumbledore left me the stone, he knew I would need help. So since I was bringing back Sirius, I'd bring back my parents and Remus. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have made it, I could feel my legs giving out, but I would just look at the four people around me and said, if they could do it, then I could.'

'I don't know how many people could have done that Harry,' Molly hugged Harry, 'And George is right, you are brave.'

'Why didn't you tell us about using the stone?' Ron asked.

'I couldn't take Hermione's look,' Harry glanced at Hermione, 'Yeah, that one.'

Hermione walked over to Harry and gently hugged him, 'That would have been so hard.'

'Harder than walking up to him, I didn't want to let them go. Give me a minute will you Hermione,' Harry let her go and hurried from the house.

Tonks saw Ginny was about to follow, 'Leave him Ginny, he needs a few minutes alone.'

'He needs people that care about him,' Ginny said stiffly.

'Harry's had a few of these days, he likes to be left alone.'

'Sorry, I can't,' Ginny hurried out of the house.

'She shouldn't go near him right now,' Tonks said as she rocked her son in her arms, 'Kingsley, go make sure Ginny doesn't get hurt.' Kingsley and Rodney hurried from the house.

Ginny found Harry pacing back and forth near her father's shed, 'Harry.'

'Not now Ginny,' Harry said but never stopped pacing.

'Talk to me,' Ginny said softly as she stepped closer and put her hand on Harry's arm.

Harry jerked his arm from Ginny, 'Leave me alone Ginny, please, I need a few minutes.'

'Ginny, move away from Harry,' Kingsley said as he hurried towards them, then Rodney stood in front of Ginny, 'Keep it together Harry.'

'I'm trying, so please, just give me a couple of minutes to get it under control,' Harry said but his breathing was heavy.

'We're going,' Kingsley took Ginny's arm and led her back into the house, 'Harry completely loses it Ginny, Tonks has seen it. When he gets this upset, he's power just seems to burst from him. The only thing that works is for Harry to be left alone, that's why Tonks said to give him a few minutes.'

'Why is his power doing that when he's upset?' Hermione asked.

'We're not sure, but it started the day after the fighting. It's like all his power has built up and has nowhere to go so it bursts forth, but only when he's upset.'

Harry walked back into the house and Tonks instantly put Teddy in his arms and Harry sat down.

'Did anything get destroyed?' Tonks asked quietly.

'A couple of trees,' Harry stared down at the baby in his arms, 'I have to find out why this keeps happening. I can't take the chance of hurting him,' Harry gently ran his hand over Teddy's face and head.

'We're working on it Harry, we haven't been able to find anything yet.'

'Um, I wish I knew about this,' Hermione pulled her wand and summoned an old beaded bag then pulled out three large books then started looking through them, 'Here, if a witch or wizard was made into a horcrux, their power is blocked. If the witch or wizard survives when the piece of soul is destroyed, then that power will emerge. The amount of power that emerges depends on how long the witch or wizard had a piece of soul inside them. If it is more than five years the piece of soul was inside someone, the witch or wizard's full power will emerge and will be able to protect.'

'So all this is just my power?' Harry asked.

'Yes, it is so I wouldn't be surprised if you could finally do everything non-verbally and do spells you had trouble with, not that you had a lot of trouble with most spells.'

'What does it say about will be able to protect that you mentioned Hermione?' Kingsley asked.

'It doesn't say, but I never took a lot of notice of this as I never knew about Harry until after the fighting.'

'Okay, I wonder if it's a protection of him or of others.' Kingsley stared at Harry,

'Do you think you can work out to stop this power exploding from me?'

'Now Hermione read that, we just might. I should take those books to the department of mysteries.'

'You can have them, they belonged to Professor Dumbledore,' Hermione pushed the books towards the minister, but everyone could tell they were the worst dark arts books that they had ever seen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'Harry, I'd like to try something, I think I know what this will protect means,' Kingsley said.

'About what we were talking about yesterday?' Rodney asked looked surprised.

'Yes, I think that's what it means.'

'You can try anything Kingsley, but I have no idea what you're talking about,' Harry said looking confused.

'I'll explain, but I need a volunteer to take a stinging hex.'

'I'll do it, sort of my way of saying sorry for belting Harry,' George gave Harry a smile.

'You don't need to be George.'

'I know Harry, but I am sorry, so I'll take the hex.'

'Okay, Harry, stand next to George, hold Teddy and let Tonks hold your hand, but put you're other hand on George's shoulder.'

Harry, Tonks and George stood together, Harry kept hold of Teddy, but Tonks put her hand in Harry's under her son's back then Harry put his other hand on George's shoulder then they looked at Kingsley.

'Okay,' Kingsley pulled his wand and sent the hex at George,' Exactly what I thought would happen.'

'But I felt nothing Kingsley, so I don't get it.'

'Okay, Harry just protected you from feeling anything. I've been trying to research why Harry's power has been exploding from him. But one thing I found was that if a person of pure soul was touched by evil, but he still turned out pure and good, then he will bond to other pure souls. I think Harry has bonded with Teddy and Tonks. I wanted to start with both Teddy and Tonks, but now let me just check with Harry holding Teddy and not Tonks. If I am right George, I think this time you'll feel something,' Tonks moved away from Harry and watched as Kingsley sent another stinging hex at George.'

'Shit Kingsley,' George said rubbing his arm, 'You had to be right.'

'So if I'm touching Tonks and Teddy at the same time, I could stop someone getting hurt. What about with stronger spells?'

'I would like to try, but I don't want to hurt anyone.'

'What did you have in mind, because I'll do it,' Ron said.

'I'm talking about the cruciatus curse Ron, that's bloody painful. But if Tonks is holding Harry's hand, you shouldn't feel it, but I can't guarantee that though.'

'I'll still do it,' Ron stood next to Harry.

'Are you sure Ron, you've never felt that, it's not a nice feeling.'

'Hey, if you can take it Harry, I can,' Ron chuckled, 'Remember, I'm the strong one of the golden trio.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, you are, so okay, Tonks,' Harry waited until she took his hand, then he put his hand on Ron's shoulder, 'Okay Kingsley, but if he feels it, take it off quick.'

Kingsley laughed, 'Naturally, do you think I'd leave it on him,' Kingsley could see Ron looking nervous, 'Don't worry Ron, remember, you're the strong one,' everyone in the kitchen laughed, then watched as Kingsley sent the unforgivable curse at Ron, but nothing happened.

Ron took a deep breath, 'I'm glad that worked. But how does that help with Harry's power exploding?'

'I think he needs to hold Tonks and Teddy to stop that from happening. Tonks, you said you tried it once didn't you?'

'Yes, Harry was able to calm down, but the next time Harry didn't want to risk it, so he wouldn't let me.'

'I wasn't taking the chance of hurting you Tonks,' Harry looked from Tonks to Kingsley, 'You really think Tonks could keep me calm?'

'Yes I do, now we just have to work out how to stop it from happening, but at least if you feel those feelings again, you can hold Teddy and Tonks until those feelings disappear.'

'What I don't get is why Tonks, I get Teddy, his a baby, pure and all that,' Ginny said.

Everyone could hear the jealous tone in Ginny's voice, 'I'm not sure why some people have more pure souls than others, but Tonks made Harry godfather to Teddy, her first born son, so I think that's part of it. It's made Harry feel like he's part of a family for the first time in his life, so it's like pure in that they are family. But trying to work on souls is not easy as no one has really studied what souls are like or what they do.'

'I think you're right Kingsley, from the moment I moved in with Tonks, I've felt different, whole and I've never felt that before. But I think Teddy's getting ready to be fed again.'

'Let's get him home, I can feed him and he has to go in his cot Harry. He's never going to learn to sleep in there if you keep holding him.'

'Tonks,' Harry said as he stared down at the baby, 'I like holding him.'

'He needs to get used to it Harry, you're not the one that wakes up with him through the night then can't get him to settle.'

'Alright, take your son why I get my memory,' Harry handed the baby to his mother then retrieved the memory, placing it back in his head, then packed up the baby bag, 'Now, let me have him while I can.'

'If Harry ever has a daughter, I think we can all see how he's going to be.'

'With my life, not going to happen for a long time, but if it does, maybe ten years from now, not any sooner.'

'Harry, it's all right now, no danger, no Voldemort, no death eaters, well a couple.' Kingsley said.

'I know, Tonks even said that, but I just can't think about any of that, at least for a long time. All I want to do is rest, relax, have some time to myself for a while and spend time with Teddy.'

'Why don't you take him home then and put him to bed, because Tonks is right, you can't keep holding him all the time Harry,' Molly smiled, 'he's going to be so spoiled.'

'He already is, Harry keeps buying him things, but we need to go.'

All the Weasley's, Hermione, Kingsley, Rodney and Minerva all said goodbye to Tonks and Harry, but everyone noticed Ginny gave Tonks a fierce look as they walked outside to apparate home and they all knew that Ginny had always liked Harry and she's now thinking Tonks is taking Harry from her and nothing anyone said would convince her otherwise.

Harry watched Tonks feed Teddy, then she let Harry put Teddy to bed, then Tonks took Harry's hand and let him out to the kitchen.

'You need to leave him sleep Harry.'

'I know I do, but maybe it's to do with this bond thing Kingsley mentioned.'

'Maybe it could be that, but I'm still not sure about me though.'

'I know I've always liked you Tonks, but since I've been here I've gotten very close to you and it might be what Kingsley said, you made me godfather to Teddy, you're son.'

'Maybe, but let's have some dinner and relax for a while, that was a pretty emotional time at the Burrow.'

'I'm sorry that you were upset by that Tonks.'

'Don't be Harry and I can understand why you called him back along with your parents and Sirius,' Tonks went about fixing dinner for the both of them then sat down and they both lapsed into silence why they ate.

'Will you be alright tonight?' Harry asked.

'To be honest, I don't know Harry.'

'Then let me hold you in case you need me to,' Harry stared at Tonks and could tell she was a little uncertain, 'You can trust me Tonks, you know that.'

'I know Harry, it's me I'm worried about. But okay, now let's just relax for a while.'

Over the next couple of hours, Harry and Tonks were lost in their own thoughts until they both showered and got into Tonks's bed. Harry just put his arm around Tonks and kept holding her in silence until she fell asleep. Harry kept staring down at Tonks while she slept, then he leaned down and kissed her lips very softly before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself. Tonks opened her eyes and looked at Harry, she felt very confused, but she was also worried that Harry might be feeling more for her than he was letting on and she didn't want to hurt Harry, but she also didn't know what to do if he did.

Over the next few weeks, Tonks tried to act naturally around Harry. They talked a lot, laughed and spent time with Teddy. Then the both of them started to take all Tonks's things to her parent's house. So within a few days, they had settled into the large house facing the water.

'It's so nice looking out over the water, we won't be able to do that when the weather changes.' Harry said as he stared out over the water.

'No, we won't, it gets very cold here. On sunny days, we can sit on the other side of the house, it blocks the wind coming off the water. I should go check on Teddy,' Tonks stood up just as Harry stood up so they were standing right in front of each other and Tonks could see by the look on Harry's face that she had been right, then to her surprise, Harry leaned down and kissed her,' Harry,' Tonks said as she moved back.

'Sorry,' Harry stared at the look on Tonk's face, 'You don't feel anything for me, do you?'

'Of course I do Harry, but I'm still a married woman that's six years older than you, you're only eighteen.'

'So you think of me as a kid right,' Harry turned and hurried away yelling behind him, 'I'll let you know where to send my stuff,' then he turned on the spot and apparated away.

Tonks sighed, then slowly walked into the house to check on her son. She saw he was awake, so picked him up and held Teddy to her. But she kept thinking about the kiss and realised she did feel something, now she had to work it out before Harry ends up hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

By late that afternoon, Tonks was getting worried about Harry and wondered where he was. So she sent her patronus to Kingsley, asking if he could try and find Harry, because he'd was upset and took off.

Rosmerta kept looking towards the back of her pub, she wanted to close up, but she didn't know what to say to her visitor who looked really upset. She didn't know who to contact, eventually she sent her owl to the minister to get his advice. So she sat at the front of her pub just keeping an eye on him when the minister of magic and an auror stepped inside.

'He's down there, he's not doing too well Minister,' Rosmerta said softly.

'We've been looking for him for hours, I'm glad you contacted me Rosmerta. We'll take him home,' Kingsley and Rodney walked down the back and could see how bad Harry looked, 'Come on Harry, we're taking you home.'

Harry glanced up and he could hardly see or keep his head up, 'I don't have a home,' he slurred every word.

'Yes you do, Tonks is worried about you and wants you home.'

'No she doesn't, so just leave me alone, I'll sit here and drink myself to death then no one has to worry about me anymore.'

'That's not going to happen Harry, so if you don't let us take you, we'll bind you and take you home.'

'Leave me the fuck alone,' Harry shouted.

'What's going on here Harry?' Kingsley asked as he sat down, 'Tell me what happened because you and Tonks seemed fine and you were really happy.'

'What happened, well I thought I had a family, but I lost it like I've lost everyone else.'

'Why do you think you lost it, what did you do?'

Harry took another drink, 'I kissed Tonks.'

Kingsley sighed, 'We knew you were getting feelings for Tonks, but it's too soon Harry. She lost her husband only what, five, six weeks ago. You need to give her time because we could see that she was starting to feel something for you but it was making her guilty, so give her some time Harry.'

'She doesn't want me.'

'Listen Harry, we've seen the looks Tonks gives you, but it's just too soon for her to think about getting involved with anyone else. Kingsley's right, you need to give her some time,' Rodney said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder, 'She does have feelings for you, we've both seen it. Remember, Kingsley and I have known Tonks a lot longer than you. The way she's looking at you already is like the looks she used to give Remus when she first started to have feelings for him, so just give her some time.'

Harry gazed up at Rodney, then Kingsley, 'Really, she does?' Harry swayed and fell back against the back of the seat.

'Yes, so come on, let's get you home,' Kingsley and Rodney helped Harry stand, keeping their arms around him. 'Thanks Rosmerta.'

'Take care of him Minister,' Rosmerta said as she watched the three men leave her pub.

Kingsley apparated while he kept hold of Harry, they arrived out on the sand near the house and Kingsley let Harry go because he knew Harry was going to lose it. So the two men stood by and waited until Harry finished throwing up, then helped him into the house and straight into the bathroom. Kingsley turned the shower on and then held onto him why Rodney helped Harry undress, took his glasses, then into the shower.

'Stay with him, I'll go tell Tonks even though she saw us holding him up,' Kingsley sighed and walked out into the living room, 'He's in a pretty bad way.'

'Yes, I noticed. Where did you find him?'

'The Three Broomsticks, Rosmerta let me know. He could hardly talk, but we got out of him what was wrong.'

'He kissed me, I didn't know what to do or say, then I thought of what Remus would say.'

'Remus would want you to be happy Tonks, but we did explain to Harry that he needed to give you time. You would be feeling guilty because you have got feelings for Harry.'

'While he was gone, I realised I do, but it's only been a few weeks, it's too soon for this to happen.'

'This isn't that unusual Tonks, people that help each other when they have lost someone will sometimes fall in love. You're not betraying Remus Tonks, you're trying to start a new life without him and think of this, you've found someone that cares for you and that loves you're son. He will be there for you and make a wonderful father for Teddy.'

'I know he would, so should I tell him?'

'Yes, but just explain you need to take your time. I'll go finish helping Rodney get Harry into bed,' Kingsley walked back into the bathroom and saw Harry sitting on the floor in the shower, 'I think you can get out now Harry.'

'I would if I could stand, I feel like shit.'

'You look like shit Harry,' Rodney turned the water off and helped Harry to his feet why Kingsley cast a drying charm on Harry, 'Into bed mate.'

Kingsley and Rodney led Harry out of the bathroom and into his room, throwing the covers over Harry who was already asleep.

'We'll leave him to you Tonks.'

'Thanks, both of you,' Tonks smiled at her friends then sat on the bed beside Harry, 'Give me a bit of time Harry, then we can see where this is going,' Tonks stared down at Harry, then slowly bent her head and kissed him, 'It might work, but I'm older than you, people will think I'm taking advantage of you and I don't want them saying anything to you about that,' Tonks sighed, then left Harry asleep and went to her room, got into bed and it took her a long time to fall asleep.

Harry slowly woke and groaned loudly at his grabbed his aching head. He looked around, but couldn't find his glasses. He was blurry so he couldn't even find his wand. He felt around and found the robe, then slowly made his way to the bathroom. He found his glasses sitting on the cabinet and his clothes on the floor but he had no idea why or what happened. When he finished in the bathroom he slowly made his way out to the kitchen, keeping his eyes covered from the bright sunlight.

'You look worse than I thought you would,' Tonks said as she watched Harry sit down.

'I feel like shit, what happened?'

'I didn't think you'd remember, but here, I got a potion ready for you,' Tonks handed Harry a small glass vial, 'Drink it, you'll feel better in a couple of minutes.'

Harry drank the potion, grimacing at the taste, then slowly uncovered his eyes. He looked over at Tonks, then got up and walked outside.

'I take it you remember what happened?' Tonks said quietly as she stepped beside him.

'Yeah,' Harry couldn't look at Tonks, so he just kept staring out over the water, 'I'll find somewhere else to live.'

Tonks sighed, then stood right in front of Harry, 'No, you'll stay here, with me and Teddy.'

'Tonks, you'll feel awkward knowing I want more than you do, so I'll just go.'

'Harry, listen to me,' Tonks took Harry's hand in hers, 'I do feel something for you, but it's too soon for me to think about what might happen between us. So stay, let's just keep going the way we were and see what happens.'

'I don't know, it might be better for me to leave, give you a chance to work out your feelings because you might find you feel sorry for me and nothing else. But I would like to see Teddy.' Harry screwed up his face as he tried to keep himself under control.

Tonks made a decision, she reached up and kissed Harry, 'I want you to stay, I want us to see what we might have here. So please Harry, stay with me.'

Harry stared down into Tonk's eyes, 'You know I'm in love with you don't you.'

'Yes, I see it every time you look at me. I know I care about you, more than just friends, so I do want to see what happens.

Harry sighed, 'Before I decide if I'm going to stay, I want you to do something.'

'If I can, I will.'

'Kiss me and I mean really kiss me, if you can do that, then I know you're serious and you don't just feel sorry for me.'

Tonks couldn't help herself, she smiled then slipped her arms around Harry, stretched up on her toes and started to kiss him, just like Harry asked, a full on proper passionately snog. Tonks could feel Harry's arms wrap around her and pulled her close to him and she could feel how much he did love her just from this kiss.

As soon as their lips parted, Harry reached up and touched Tonk's face, 'You really mean it, you want me to stay, because it felt like you did.'

'I do, so come on inside and have some breakfast before Teddy wakes up,' Tonks kissed Harry again, then took his hand and led him back into the kitchen.

'I didn't mean for this to happen Tonks, I just wanted to be here for you, now all I can think of is being with you.'

'No one can stop who they have feelings for Harry and you have been here for me. I don't think I would have made it through these last few weeks without you. But if we're going to see where this is going, we need to take it slow. I still feel married to Remus, so I feel like I'm cheating on him. Then I kept wondering what he would say if he could see us now.'

'When I realised I was having feelings for you, all I thought about was Remus. But something occurred to me about us and him. He would want you to be happy, he would want you to find someone that would love your son like their own. I think that's all Remus would want Tonks and you know I already love Teddy and I love you. I want to be here for both of you, give you the life you both deserve.'

'I know how much you love Teddy and Remus would want someone that would think of him as their own, which I know you already do even if you try to stop me seeing that.'

'I don't want you to think I'm trying to take Remus's place with Teddy. I want him to know everything about his father, I would never take that from Remus.'

'I know you wouldn't, you loved Remus too much to do that. So let's just take things easy and see what happens, but now it's breakfast and with the amount you must have drunk last night, you need food,' Tonks put a plate in front of Harry, kissed him very tenderly, then put her own plate on the table and they both ate in silence, but also kept giving each other looks that made Harry blush a lot and Tonks wondered how she was going to deal with Harry the first time they made love because she already knew they would, just not sure when.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Over the next couple of weeks, Tonks couldn't believe how loving Harry could be. He always kissed her, if he walked past, he had to gently touch some part of her and told her he loved her quite often. She also noticed how often Harry would take care of Teddy, giving her a chance to rest or have a nap through the day because she got up through the night to feed Teddy. Tonks was seeing a completely different side to Harry than she ever thought she'd see. She knew before it was all about Voldemort and safety, now Harry is finally getting a chance to be himself and she found Harry to be a very loving and nice young man. Tonks was starting to feel more for Harry and could tell she was falling in love with him, but she was worried about the age difference and wondered what people might say, especially Harry's friends.

'It looks like your deep in thought this time Tonks,' Harry said as he sat down next to her, kissing her cheek.

'Just thinking, it's not important. So you actually put Teddy in his bed.'

Harry chuckled, 'Yeah, I thought I should because he was getting used to sleeping in my arms. But he wouldn't settle down unless I stayed next to him. It was like he had to see me while he fell asleep.'

'Because he's used to seeing you holding him while he falls asleep,' Tonks shook her head in amusement, 'I need to go do some shopping when he wakes up, do you want to come with us?'

'Yep, I'll come and I could do with a few things and Teddy could do with some more toys.'

'If you buy him anything else Harry, he won't have room for his bed in his bedroom. I think he's got enough until he gets a little older.'

Harry sighed, 'Alright, I'll wait, but I can buy him some new clothes then.'

Tonks laughed loudly, then she got up and sat on Harry's lap, 'You are spoiling him Harry.'

'I like buying him things, but I wish you'd let me buy you things.'

'No, I said you're not going to buy me anything, you pay for enough now. I wanted to talk to you about something though,' Tonks put her head on Harry's shoulder, 'About going back to work, but I would need to find someone to look after Teddy.'

'No you won't, because I'll look after him.'

'Harry, you've finally got a chance to enjoy your life, you don't need to stay here and look after Teddy. You're young and should be out there enjoying you're freedom.'

'I enjoy looking after Teddy and it's not like I'm doing anything. I'm not ready to do anything yet, but I wanted to mention this to you as well. When Hermione and Ron were here that day and you said you wanted to stay home with Teddy for a while, well I already thought about looking after Teddy if you would let me and trusted me with him that is. This is something I really want to do if you want to go back to work.'

'Alright, but I'm only thinking about it at the moment, I'm not quite ready to go back, but if I do and you're really sure, then you can look after Teddy and you know I trust you with him. I can see how much Teddy means to you.'

'I love him and want to be here for him. So as soon as you think you're ready, then you know Teddy will be looked after and loved,' Harry leaned in and kissed Tonks's neck, gently sucking as he kissed and heard Tonks let out a small groan, making Harry smile, 'You sound like you're enjoying that babe.'

Tonks closed her eyes at the feelings Harry was sending through her body, 'I am, but do you realise what you're doing to me Harry?'

'I'm hoping to turn you on Tonks. We've been seeing each other now for a while. I can see you are starting to care about me, so it's the next step you know. But I'm not going to push you into deciding, it has to be you're decision, no matter how much I want you,' Harry reached his hand up and ran his palm along Tonks's cheek, then down her throat and slowly brushed against the side of her breast and saw Tonks shiver at his touch.

'I want to Harry, but I think we should slow down a bit. It's not like we can do anything right now, you know Teddy could wake up anytime.'

'I know, but does that mean we can tonight?'

Tonks blew out a big breath then look up at Harry, 'Yes we can, but you do realise it's going to be pretty quick for you, being you're first time, so you'll just have to try and relax and take things slow.'

'Sounds like you've done this before, been with someone that's never done anything,' Harry said then went back to kissing Tonks's neck.

'Hmmm, I have, when I hadn't as well, so we were both new at it, that was at Hogwarts, in my last year.'

Harry lifted his head, 'You shagged someone at Hogwarts, where?'

'An empty classroom, but don't ask who it was or what happened, because I'm not telling you.'

'I won't, it was you're past. But tell me what you were thinking about when I came out. I could tell it was more than nothing.'

'I'm just worried what people will say when they know about us, the age difference. I'm sure some people will think I'm taking advantage of you, because of your age. So they might think I've taking advantage because of who you are as well.'

'I'm eighteen and feel like I'm forty eight, but I don't care what people think Tonks, I never did, so please don't let it worry you. I love you for you, for who you are and age shouldn't come into it, it's how we feel about each other, that's all that matters, that's all that should matter, not anything else.'

'I know but I also know some people will make some remarks about us if they see us together.'

Harry stared into Tonks's eyes, 'Do you want to be seen with me Tonks?'

'Since I know how I feel about you, yes I do, I'm just worried about you.'

'You don't need to worry about me, you can worry about anyone that tries to say anything about you,' Harry said darkly.

Tonks put her arms around Harry, 'Keep it together Harry, I'm not known, so they won't know who I am, you're Harry Potter, everyone knows who you are,' Tonks kept rubbing Harry's back, then thought of a better idea, so she started to kiss Harry's neck, then sucking gently, nipping occasionally with her teeth and heard Harry groan loudly, 'Sounds like you've calmed down Harry,' she said then went back to sucking Harry's neck.

'Calmed down, more like the opposite, are you sure we have to wait till tonight?' Harry groaned again.

Tonks giggled, 'Yes, because my son will wake up any time and we can't be shagging or we'd have to stop, wouldn't we?'

'Blimey woman,' Harry groaned again as he felt his body heat up and his cock twitched as blood rushed towards it, then started to kiss Tonks passionately, putting everything he felt for her into it.

'Okay, I think we both need to settle down,' Tonks nipped Harry's neck again, 'Until later,' she got up off Harry lap, glance down at his groin, then giggled before walking towards the house, 'Looks like I'm going to enjoy myself tonight.'

Harry stared after Tonks, then leaned back and closed his eyes, 'Merlin, I'm in for it,' he sat there thinking about tonight, then he thought he better try and get himself under control, because tonight was a long way off. Harry sighed but stood up and started to walk back and forth before he heard a laugh coming from the house and saw Tonks watching him through the doors and he realised Tonks knew what he was feeling which made Harry laugh before heading into the house, 'Thanks a lot.'

Tonks laughed again, 'You'll get relief soon enough Harry,' Tonks sat down and started to feed her son but kept glancing up at Harry, 'Are you okay now?'

Harry laughed, 'Yes but bloody hell, how I am supposed to concentrate on anything else now.'

Tonks laughed loudly, 'By putting all that energy into your godson and remember we are heading out to do some shopping.'

'That's a good idea actually, might let me get my mind off everything,' Harry blushed then looked down at Teddy, but his thoughts kept going over what was going to happen later that night which made Harry react again.

'Oh dear,' Tonks giggled then saw Harry looking at her, 'Relax Harry, just think though, it will be worth it.'

'That's not going to make me relax, saying stuff like that will make it worse, blimey Tonks.'

Tonks giggled, 'Then take Teddy, that'll help and I'll get changed why you take care of him,' Tonks handed Teddy over to Harry, gave him a kiss, but nipped at his lip at the same time making her giggle again, 'What have you done to me Harry, I'm not the giggling type.'

'Just the affect I have on you I guess, but I don't want to hear you giggle, I want to hear other things from you babe.'

Tonks stood up shaking her head in amusement, 'Oh you will Harry and I'll have to make sure to put a silencing charm around the bedroom or I'll wake Teddy with the noises I'm going to be making. I thought I'd warn you, I'm very vocal,' Tonks smirked as she walked off, but kept laughing because Harry looked completely shocked but he still looked a little embarrassed and she knew that even though Harry was more than eager for them to make love, he was going to feel a little awkward when they first start.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry, Tonks and Teddy stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and the whole place fell silent, then within a few seconds, Harry's name started to get called and people started to move towards him. Harry kept his arm around Tonks why she held Teddy and hurried them through to the back. He tapped the bricks but had people patting him on the back or saying thank you. Harry gave them all an embarrassed smile before he stepped into Diagon Alley with Tonks.

'You don't own an owl, we should get one Tonks,' Harry said as he glanced at all the owls through the window.

'They do come in handy Harry and Hedwig was a beautiful owl. Are you sure you want another one?'

'I will always love Hedwig, she was my only friend at that house, but we do need one. So we'll do our shopping and get an owl right before we head home.'

'Okay, well I need more potion ingredients, so we'll start there.'

'Then let me take Teddy, it lets you concentrate on what you need,' Harry smiled as Tonks handed her son over to Harry but he also noticed a lot of people watching them as they followed him around. Tonks went about buying what she needed while Harry kept looking at Teddy who was smiling up at him, then he changed his hair again to black and messy, 'He's doing that more often now.'

'Yes, Teddy's just showing you how much he loves you.'

'I know, but he makes me feel guilty when he does this. He goes from looking like his father to looking like me.'

'You don't have to feel guilty, Remus wouldn't want you to and he would be happy that Teddy and you are close. That's why he wanted you as Teddy's godfather, he knew you would be there for him, no matter what.'

'I always will, but let's finish our shopping then get an owl,' Harry with him still holding a black haired baby and Tonks stepped out and spotted a heap of reporters crowding around, 'Oh shit.'

'Harry, Harry, what are you feeling now you know who's gone?' a woman yelled.

'Happy, relieved, I think everyone would be now he's gone and you can say Voldemort you know, he is dead.'

'Can you confirm whether he hit you with the killing curse again?'

Harry sighed, 'Yes he did, in the forbidden forest at Hogwarts.'

'How did you survive again, rumours are that you're mother's sacrifice is what allowed you to survive as a baby.'

'I can't go into that, it's private.'

'No one knew you had a baby Harry, been hiding the fact that you cheated on your girlfriend, Ginny Weasley,' Rita Skeeter said smiling hugely at Harry, 'I thought us being such good friends you would have mentioned that.'

Harry scowled, but felt Tonks's arm go around him, 'We have never been friends Skeeter, you are a lying piece of shit. So I'm warning you now you bitch, you write one word about me or my friends that isn't true and I might just show you personally how I killed Voldemort. Oh and I will be mentioning to the minister that you had something to do with Bathilda Bagshot dying and that you stole from her as well. I hope you like Azkaban,' Harry sneered as he watched Skeeter turn and hurry away, 'Bitch.'

'Calm down Harry,' Tonks said softly as she rubbed his back.

'Why didn't you tell anyone you have a son Harry?'

Harry sighed, 'He's not my son, he's my godson. Tonks is his mother and his father, Remus Lupin who all of you should know was friends with my father, he's Teddy's father. He died during the fighting.'

'Then why does he have your hair if he's not yours?'

Harry looked at Tonks to explain, 'I'm a Metamorphmagus, so is my son. So when Harry is holding him, Teddy likes to change his hair to match Harry.'

'So are you and Ginny Weasley still together?'

'No, I broke up with her after Dumbledore died.'

'Do you have a girlfriend Harry, is that why you're not with her?'

Harry looked at Tonks, 'It's up to you Harry, just remember what I said,' Tonks said quietly.

Harry nodded then looked back at everyone, 'Yes I have a girlfriend,' Harry put his arm around Tonks, 'Tonks is, we've been together now for a few weeks.'

'She's a lot older than you Harry, does that concern you?'

'No, age doesn't come into it, it's about how you feel, who you love, that's all that matters,' Harry said feeling frustrated.

'Sounds like it's more than you're letting on. Are you two in love?'

Harry looked at Tonks, asking her silently to answer, she nodded before turning to face the crowd.

'Yes we are,' Tonks smiled up at Harry who gave her a small kiss before they both turned back.

'Are you after Harry because he's famous?'

'No,' Tonks said stiffly, 'I've known Harry for a long time, but he was helping me come to terms with the loss of my husband and we just developed feelings for each other. I knew people would say things about us, especially about the age difference, but when you talk to Harry, you don't think of him as an eighteen year old. With his life, with Voldemort, Harry had to grow up fast, so he sounds a lot older than he is.'

'Rumour has it that you're rich Harry, is she after you're money?'

'Blimey no,' Harry said, 'She won't even let me buy her anything. But we were developing feelings for each other before she knew I had anything. We're together because we want to and we love each other and for no other reason,' Harry stared down at Tonks, 'I fell in love with a beautiful, caring and loving woman and she fell in love with me.'

'Harry is a wonderful man, he's gentle, caring and loving. I know all of you are not used to seeing that side of Harry, but he is one of the most loving people I've ever met.'

'Well I think you three look good together,' a man called, 'Do you think we could have a picture of the Potter family.'

Harry looked at Tonks who gave him a small nod, 'Alright,' Harry and Tonks stood together with Teddy between them and let them take some pictures, 'Now I'd like to go finish our shopping before Teddy needs feeding again.'

Harry and Tonks gave everyone a smile as they walked through the crowd. They went into a few different shops, buying what they needed, then bought an owl. Teddy kept laughing at the large snowy owl, so that was the one they bought. The crowed kept following them, taking photos the whole time. Then the three of them headed home.

'You know that's going to cause quite a stir from tomorrow Harry. We'll be all over the front page of every paper,' Tonks said as she started to feed her son.

Harry sighed, 'I know Tonks, but it's out now, so they'll get used to us and hopefully it won't be so bad after that.'

'Can we come in?' Kingsley called.

'Of course you can,' Tonks called back, then Kingsley and Rodney sat down, 'Is something up Kingsley?'

'Heard about what happened in Diagon Alley.'

'Yeah, a lot of reporters and a huge crowd kept following us, so we answered a couple of questions,' Harry sighed.

'Yes, I was told you two let it be known you're together. So expect to be overwhelmed with letters, some will support Harry, some won't. Other's will have a go at Tonks, so be careful when you open any letters.'

'We can't take the chance that anyone might send something dangerous Kingsley. Isn't there something we could do?' Harry asked as he looked down at Teddy.

'I can put a stop to all mail coming here, have it sent to the ministry if you want.'

'We could have someone from the magical law enforcement squad go over it before it gets sent here.' Rodney suggested.

'I think we should Harry, because there's going to be a lot of unhappy and angry girls out there now they know you're not available anymore,' Tonks smirked, 'I got the saviour before them,' Tonks giggled at the look on Harry's face.

'Oh Tonks, you know Harry hates those names and what's with the giggling, you never giggle,' Kingsley shook his head in amusement.

'Harry just makes me giggle, I can't help it.'

'Fine, giggle, but don't call me that Tonks,' Harry scowled.

'Oh don't get your wand in a knot Potter, I was just winding you up and just think, you haven't got anything else on your mind now, have you?' Tonks smirked.

'Oh blimey woman,' Harry shook his head, 'You had to say something, I've been trying to not think about that,' Harry blushed slightly, 'Teddy's finished, so give him here,' Harry took Teddy from Tonks but heard Kingsley and Rodney both chuckling, 'Cut it out you two.'

'So it's getting close to that is it and Tonks is giving you a…hard…time Harry?' Kingsley said then laughed loudly with Rodney.

'Tonks, I'd take it easy on Harry, you might bruise him,' Rodney said seriously, then started laughing again.

'Can we please change the subject,' Harry stood up and went over to change Teddy.

'Sorry Harry,' Tonks got up and kissed his cheek before turning back to Kingsley and Rodney, 'I've been thinking about returning to work, not just yet, but soon.'

'We could use you Tonks,' Rodney instantly went serious, 'The last of the death eaters are causing a few problems and they don't seem to care who sees them either. So all of us are so busy at the moment, we don't have time for anything else.'

'What about Teddy, who will you get to watch him?' Kingsley asked.

'I am, I want to and since I'm not doing anything else right now, it makes sense. Plus I'm in no hurry to do anything. It's the first time in years I've had time to myself without any danger,' Harry finished changing Teddy, 'I'll just go put him to bed,' Harry picked up the little boy and headed into the bedroom, 'I'll be here always Teddy,' Harry kissed the boy, then put him into his bed, covered him, then stood there letting Teddy stare at him until he fell asleep. Harry went out to sit with Tonks and kept talking to Kingsley and Rodney about Tonks returning to work and the two men kept making fun of Harry being a stay home dad and about sex, which Harry kept blushing all the time, making the two men laugh more. But Harry, Tonks, Kingsley and Rodney realised that even though there was a bit of danger out there, there wasn't Voldemort danger anymore, so they could all finally have some normal fun without the constant worry of what was going to happen next.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Harry watched Tonks as she prepared dinner, but he's mind kept conjuring up images of what would be happening later. Tonks was glancing at Harry a lot while she was getting dinner ready and would see him blush quite a lot and knew what Harry was thinking about and why he was so quiet.

Tonks put two plates on the table, kissed Harry's cheek, then started eating. She noticed that Harry mainly pushed his food around on his plate, just take the occasional bite of something.

'Why don't you finish eating and go have a shower Harry. I'm just going to finish eating and feed Teddy.'

'I'm not that hungry, so I might just go shower now,' Harry blushed again, then headed for the shower. Harry was standing under the water and he couldn't stop his body reacting. So he quickly washed, then let the water run cold for a few seconds before stepping out. Harry dried then wrapped a towel around himself then headed to his room. He stood there drying his hair and didn't realise he'd been standing there for ages when he saw Tonks step into the room and close the door and she was only wearing a towel herself which instantly started Harry reacting again.

Tonks slipped her arms around Harry, 'Relax and breathe or you'll pass out.'

'I'm trying but the way you look right now is making that impossible,' Harry took a deep breath as he put his arms around Tonks, 'Are you sure about this, that you're ready to go the rest of the way with me Tonks?'

'Positive and I haven't stopped thinking about this all day, so I know I'm ready to start this part of our relationship and I think we've waited long enough,' Tonks moved her arms from around Harry and undid his towel letting it fall to the fall, then removed her towel, letting it fall to the floor as well.

'God you're beautiful Tonks,' Harry stared down at Tonks's body and saw her looking at him as well.

'So are you, but you could do with putting some more weight on, you used to be a nice size, you're a bit skinny now.'

'I'll tell you all about it another time, but not right now,' Harry stood there staring at Tonks feeling very unsure what to do.

Tonks could see Harry was a little nervous and uncertain, so she took his hand place it on her breast, then she started to touch Harry chest, before she moved her hand down and circled his growing erection.

'Oh god,' Harry groaned loudly as his eyes automatically closed, then took a couple of deep breaths before he opened eyes, 'I'm not going to last, but I want you to enjoy it Tonks.'

'I will Harry, you don't need to worry,' Tonks moved them both over to the bed until Harry was sitting down, 'Let me do this first, then you'll relax and you'll enjoy it more,' she grinned, then knelt down between Harry's legs.

'Oh merlin, what are you going to do?' Harry's eyes went wide as he looked down at Tonks.

'I'm sure you could guess Harry, so just relax and enjoy what I'm going to do,' Tonks leaned up, kissed Harry, then slowly moved her mouth over Harry's erection. She heard Harry groan again, but she never stopped. Tonks realised Harry wouldn't last long so she decided to let him get his first one out of the way. So her mouth never stopped moving on Harry and she thought straight away, for such a small man, Harry was big. She licked and sucked Harry's erection and within a couple of minutes Harry released. Tonks stood up as Harry fell back on the bed with his eyes closed, so she climbed up over him, 'Open your eyes and look at me Harry.'

Harry slowly opened his eyes, 'I can't believe you did that, but why, that's not something I would have ever asked you to do.'

Tonks smiled down at Harry, 'You needed that first one out of the way so we can just enjoy ourselves and I liked doing that to you. I know you sounded like you enjoyed it, but did you?' Tonks leaned down and started to kiss Harry's chest and neck.

'Oh bloody hell, of course I did,' Harry wrapped his arms around Tonks, then pulled her up till he was kissing her passionately, then his hands started to go all over her body. Tonks pulled back and sat up, staring down at Harry, then watched as he tentatively ran his hands up the inside of her legs making her shiver under his light tough. Tonks noticed Harry smile, but his hands never stopped until he reached her, then he seemed hesitate, so Tonks took Harry's hand and placed it over her and leaned back to allow him access.

'Do whatever you want Harry, anything you think of. I want you to feel comfortable touching me.'

'Okay,' Harry said softly as he's finger slipped inside, 'I used to hear the other boys talking about this, the older ones, now I know why,' Harry kept his finger moving inside her and heard Tonks groan softly so he looked up at her and saw she was enjoying it, 'Do you like this Tonks?'

'Yes, so don't stop,' Tonks closed her eyes as she felt Harry's finger moving inside her, then she reached down and wrapped her hand around Harry's erection which was back up. Both their hands never stopped moving and both of them were groaning loudly, 'Okay,' Tonks groaned again, then slowly moved her hand and Harry's before she lifted herself slightly, 'Relax and let's just enjoy this,' Tonks lowered herself onto Harry's erection and saw him close his eyes. He instantly went to move, but she stopped him and slowly started to move herself, which showed Harry to slow his movements down until they were both moving together.

'Oh god,' Harry groaned again as he watched Tonks move on top of him, 'I'm still not going to last that long.'

'Long enough because I'm about ready to explode here,' Tonks groaned as her movements got faster than Harry and Tonks both cried out together as they released. Tonks lay down on top of Harry and felt his arms go around her, 'Merlin that was good Harry.'

'Yeah, it was, but are you sure you're satisfied Tonks?'

'Yes, very sweetheart,' Tonks grinned as she looked into Harry's eyes, 'You satisfied me in every way.'

'Good, but I know I have a lot to learn about all this. I never did pay a lot of attention to what the other blokes used to say when they talked about sex.'

'Harry, you will learn what you need, usually it's just trying things, see if you like them or not and we have got time now, so stop worrying so much.'

Harry grinned, 'Sorry, but this is not something that entered my mind over the last few years, not like most boys.'

'I think that's understandable Harry, you had a lot going on and you were always in danger. But that's all over now, so you can think about sex and what you're hands and mouth will be doing soon,' Tonks smirked up at Harry.

'Um, well, I've heard some things, but like I said, I never took a lot of notice. So you might have to tell me if you want me to do anything because I already know I want to try everything with you.'

'Don't worry sweetheart, I'll tell you what I like, just as you'll tell me when you think of something. But it's late and Teddy will wake for a feed in a couple of hours, so let's get some sleep.'

'I want to stay with you from now on, now we've made love, I want to sleep with you always.'

'Then tomorrow you can move all you're stuff into my room, or should I say our room. For now, let's just stay here together,' Tonks moved off Harry and knew he'd react again, but she just lay beside him and Harry instantly put his arms around her and that's how they fell asleep not long after.

At the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was getting breakfast ready for her family, Mr. Weasley was sitting reading the Daily Prophet and almost the whole paper was about Harry and Tonks. Not long after Hermione and Ginny stepped into the kitchen and sat down, Ginny greeting her parents, Hermione doing the same.

'Is that a picture of Harry on the front page Mr. Weasley?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, he was in Diagon Alley yesterday with Tonks and Teddy. The whole paper is on them and some of the questions Harry answered,' Mr. Weasley closed the paper and handed it to Hermione.

'Harry Potter's new love, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and Harry Potter spoke about how they fell in love while our saviour was helping Mrs. Lupin during her time of grieving for the loss of her husband, Remus Lupin who was a friend of James Potter, Harry Potter's father. As you can see in the picture, young Teddy Lupin seems to like his new father and we were told he constantly changes his hair to look like Harry Potter. This reporter thought the couple looked very happy together even with the age difference. A lot of my colleagues seems to think Mrs. Lupin has taken advantage of Harry's youth and his caring nature, I don't believe that to be true. You could see the love the couple had for each other every time Harry and Mrs. Lupin looked at each other,' Hermione read but glanced at Ginny who was sitting there staring down at the picture of Harry with his arm around Tonks, 'Ginny,' Hermione said softly but before she said any more, Ginny got up and ran up the stairs.

'What's that about, I know Ginny has always had a bit of a crush on Harry, but she couldn't expect him not to get involved with someone,' Mrs. Weasley said staring at the stairs.

'Um, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Harry and Ginny were dating. But when professor Dumbledore died, Harry broke up with her. He said it was for her own safety because he thought if Voldemort or any death eaters found out, it would put Ginny in danger. Ginny expected them to get back together, she's just been waiting why Harry helped Tonks after losing Remus. Harry never told her they would or made her think they might.'

'Oh, I see, do you think Harry should have said something to Ginny before it ended up on the front page of the Daily Prophet?' Mr. Weasley asked.

'Yes, but I supposed he's had a lot on his mind lately and probably wasn't expecting to be cornered by reporters, you can see how he didn't want to be there answering questions. I'll go speak with Harry later, find out the real story, I still don't trust what anyone writes about him.'

'I should check on Ginny, make sure she's okay,' Molly slowly walked up the stairs to Ginny's closed door. She was about to open it, when she heard something, so put her ear to the door and heard Ginny crying. Molly sighed, but decided to leave her daughter cry and went back downstairs, 'I never went in, I heard her crying through the door.'

'Heard who crying?' Charlie asked as he sat down at the table.

'Ginny,' Arthur put the Daily Prophet in front of his second eldest son, 'Hermione just told us that Harry and Ginny had dated before Albus died and she was expecting them to get back together.'

'Yeah, she told me that when we were talking, but why didn't Harry tell her then,' Charlie scowled as he read the article about Harry and Tonks.'

'I don't think he meant to tell anyone about him and Tonks Charlie, you can tell he didn't want to be there and Harry hates reporters, but it is the first time they've seen him, so he got cornered,' Hermione said sadly, 'They would have asked because Teddy does look like Harry.'

'He still should have told Ginny before he went into Diagon Alley. Harry's a smart bloke, he should have realised he would get spotted. Ginny told me last week she's hoping Harry would visit soon so they could work things out.'

'Let's just wait and see what happens now Ginny knows Harry is with Tonks,' Arthur said calmly seeing Charlie getting angrier the more he read. He knew all his sons were protective of their little sister, but they had to remember that Ginny wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a young woman who could look after herself. From what Hermione said, Harry never told Ginny they would get back together, that was just Ginny's hoping. So he knew Ginny wasn't going to be in a very good mood for a while and just hoped she didn't do anything foolish.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry woke slowly and instantly remember what had happened between him and Tonks. He saw her sitting up in bed next to him smiling, so Harry kissed her softly, then kissed Teddy's head.

'Morning,' Harry said but the smile on his face was huge.

'Morning, you slept late, did I wear you out last night?'

Harry chuckled, 'You must have, how long have you been awake?'

'A while, the Daily Prophet's on the table and it's full of stories and pictures of us, mainly you of course.'

'Oh great, that's just what I need,' just then Harry heard Hermione calling, 'I'll go see what she wants, probably about what's in the Daily Prophet,' Harry kissed Tonks again, put his robe on and headed out into the living room and saw Hermione and Ron, 'Morning, sorry, I slept in,' Harry yawned but went straight into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea, 'What are you two doing here so early?'

'We saw the Daily Prophet, but so did Ginny,' Ron said stiffly, 'Don't you think you should have told her first Harry.'

'Told her what?'

'Harry, you have to know Ginny hoped to get back together with you.'

'Not really and I never said we were going to,' Harry sat at the table and saw the picture of him Tonks and Teddy on the front page, 'Merlin Teddy looks like he's mine in this picture.'

'Yeah, he does, but Harry, you can't really believe Ginny would have just given up on you,' Ron said as he sat down.

'Look, I haven't thought about Ginny since before we left, I've had enough of my mind anyway, I thought you'd be happy about it. You won't see us snogging anymore.'

'I just didn't want to see her get hurt and she was hurt when you broke up with her.'

'I get that, but I did break up with her, so I don't see what all this fuss is about. I never told Ginny anything about us getting back together. I'm sorry if she's hurt about this, but I figured since she hasn't seen me, she'd understand.'

'So you love Tonks Harry, when did you work that out?' Hermione asked.

'A while ago, but we've been taking things slow, getting to know each other as a couple,' Harry saw Tonks walk out with Teddy making him smiled, then kissing her before taking Teddy.

'Morning Hermione, Ron, I take it you saw the Daily Prophet,' Tonks smile then went about starting breakfast.

'Yes, we all saw it including Ginny,' Ron said stiffly again.

'Tonks I can cook my own breakfast since you've eaten.'

'I have but I like to cook for you and when did you learn to cook?'

'I had to cook breakfast every morning for the Dursleys but that's all I learned to cook,' Harry faced Teddy, 'So what are we going to do today little mate?'

'Harry what about Ginny, don't you think you should say something to her?' Hermione asked.

'Like what, that I love Tonks, you said she read that, so she knows all about it.'

Tonks put a plate of food on the table in front of Harry, 'What's this about Harry,' she took Teddy from Harry then sat down.

'Before Dumbledore died, Ginny and I were dating but I broke up with her. She did kiss me on my birthday, but I never said we were going to get back together, looks like she thought we were.'

'We thought why you never said anything was because you always thought you'd die before the war finished,' Hermione said.

Harry stopped eating and looked up at his friends, 'How did you know I thought that?'

'Because we know you mate,' Ron shrugged.

'We'd see you give us these looks, like you felt sorry for us because you knew we'd miss you when you were gone, then sometimes you looked resigned.'

'Yeah, you do know me,' Harry sighed then stared at his plate, 'I always thought if one of us had to die at the hand of the other it would be me that died not the other way round,' Harry went to start eating again, but stopped, 'Can I tell you both something,' Harry slowly looked up.

'Anything, you know that Harry.' Hermione squeezed his hand.

'Even though I did like Ginny, I never intended to get involve with anyone because of how I felt. But I could see the looks she used to give me, so I figured if I was going to die, well,' Harry hesitated and couldn't go on.

'You thought you'd give her a few good times with you and probably some happy memories,' Hermione said squeezing his hand again.

'Yeah and you do know me,' Harry sighed again, 'I never meant to hurt her Ron, Ginny's a nice girl,' Harry ate some more breakfast before continuing, 'When you think about it, Ginny's not really my type. I'm quiet, like to keep things to myself, I don't really have a temper, well now Voldemorts gone I don't. Ginny's the complete opposite. She's always involved in something, a bit loud at time, has to say what she feels and thinks and has one hell of a temper. I couldn't see myself with someone like that.'

'You know Harry, I did say that to Ginny once. When you two were still dating, I told her how different you two are, Ginny thought it showed it that it meant you two should be together, opposites attract which is true in some cases, but no, not with you.'

'I've seen how much she's like you're mum Ron and even though I care about your mother, a lot, I could never have a girlfriend like that, I like the quiet. If I had a type before I fell for Tonks, it would be more like Hermione,' Harry saw Ron look quickly at him then Hermione, 'Don't worry Ron, I think of Hermione as my sister, you know that. But since Tonks and I have been together, I realise she's just my type and thankfully, she thinks I'm her type.'

'I do like how quiet you are and that you don't have a temper even if I have seen you angry, but I know that came down to Voldemort,' Tonks leaned over and kissed Harry softly, but kept staring into his eyes, 'You are my perfect partner.'

'Remus reminded me of Harry a lot, they were both very quiet, only saying what was necessary,' Hermione gave Tonks a smile letting her know she wasn't trying to upset her, 'So it does make sense you would go for someone that had the same temperament.'

'Why do you think that is Harry, from what Remus use to say about your dad and Sirius, they weren't the quiet types, they were always into something?' Tonks asked.

'A lot of it came down to being stared at and talked about all my life, so I tried to keep to myself, but part of it came down to living in that house.'

'Because they used to lock you up?' Ron asked and saw Harry shrug, 'What, was there more to it than that?'

Harry sighed, 'When I first went to the Burrow that time, I couldn't believe how your family were. The way they treated each other and how they treated me. I always thought I must do something to cause the Dursleys to treat me like shit,' Harry closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, 'Tonks.'

Tonks put Teddy into Harry's arms, then wrapped her arms around him, 'Breathe Harry, nice and slow,' Tonks kept staring at Harry, watching him take deep breaths until he calmed down, 'That's it sweetheart,' Tonks kissed Harry softly as he opened his eyes.

'Thanks love, Kingsley was right.'

'He hasn't come up with anything about why this keeps happening Harry, apart from the horcrux suppressing you're power?' Hermione asked looking worried.

'No, but he thinks that's all it is. Once I get used to having more power than I'm used to, I should be able to handle things better.'

'That's the thing though Harry, you haven't used any magic, well just some basic stuff. Maybe you should do some advanced magic, a bit every day.' Tonks suggested.

'I think Tonks is right Harry, if you're power is emerging but you aren't using it, then that might be the reason why this keeps happening,' Hermione said.

'Makes sense I suppose, I don't really use any magic. Things like drying charms or floating things for Teddy, he thinks it's funny. I'll float a heap of his toys into the air, then make them spin around him and their pretty basic spells,' Harry looked up at Hermione, 'When we were away, we were using some advance spells to hide ourselves, then all of a sudden, we weren't.'

'Yes, so you're power started to emerge the moment the horcrux was destroyed but you haven't used that power and it's building up inside you, it needs to be used. Like Tonks said, do a bit every day.'

'Well I have to listen to the woman I love and the brightest witch around, so I'll get some advance spell books when I'm out next. But after yesterday, I don't really want to go anywhere for a while.'

'Harry, do you realise that we have a library here with a lot of advance spell books. You saw me packing books at the other house, those were mostly Remus's, some of mine from when I first became an auror and of course I had to update a lot.'

'I never took a lot of notice when you were packing. I couldn't stop watching you, not what you were doing. That was when I first realised I was falling for you. Now here, I've only used the living room, kitchen, bathroom, Teddy's room, and our room, so I never took a lot of notice of the other rooms. I have to do that as well, move all my stuff.'

'So you two are living together properly?' Ron asked as his ears went red.

Harry grinned, but looked at Tonks, 'From last night.'

Hermione and Ron could see the looks Harry and Tonks were giving each other. Hermione smiled because she was happy for her friend, Ron just looked embarrassed so he turned away, but he did give a small smile because he was happy for Harry, that he's finally having a normal life.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Over the next few weeks, Harry would study up on all types of advanced magic then practice them outside on the sand. When Teddy was asleep, Tonks would join Harry and practice with him. Then she would teach Harry to duel properly as he never did learn even if he had a lot of practice. Every time Tonks and Harry would duel, they only used stinging hexes or things like jelly legs. Harry got Tonks every time and she couldn't believe how fast and precise Harry was considering she was an auror even if she was a little out of shape.

When Harry had Tonks bound again, Harry released her and walked over, standing right in front of Tonks.

'Why do you keep holding back Tonks, I'm not going to learn properly if you do that?'

'Harry, I'm not. I'm putting everything I have into it. Don't you realised how good you are and how powerful you are?' Tonks panted heavily.

'But you were an auror Tonks, I'm not up to that type of standard.'

'You're past that standard Harry, that's why I sent Shelly to Kingsley to ask him to see what you can do against him. He'll be here after lunch.'

Harry stared at Tonks for a few minutes, 'You're serious, you're not holding back at all?'

'No, I'm not,' Tonks slipped her arms around Harry, 'You're good Harry, really good,' she leaned up and kissed him, 'So apart from being good at duelling, you're good in bed as well.'

Harry laughed, 'I had a good teacher, with both.'

'Come on, Teddy should be awake from his nap,' Tonks took Harry's hand and they walked inside. Tonks went to see if her son was awake, Harry went to clean up.

Harry walked out and saw Teddy sitting up in his high chair, 'I miss him being a baby, he's growing so fast.'

'Yes he is, but they all do Harry,' Tonks kissed Harry's head then went about getting lunch started.

'Tonks,' Harry said softly as he glanced up at her.

'Yeah,' Tonks smiled already knowing what Harry was going to say.

'Would you, well, would you want to have more kids?'

Tonks sat on Harry's lap, 'Yes, we can talk about having kids, but not yet. I think we both need to get used to being a couple, I also think it would be better if you were a little older.'

'Why, I already do everything for Teddy, just like a father would. So what's age got to do with it?'

'It's not really you're age Harry, so don't get upset. You've never had a quiet or normal life, so I think you should start now even if we are together and have Teddy. Go out, have some fun, see your friends, normal things.'

'We can do all that together, it doesn't mean we can't have our own kids. But I do agree that it shouldn't be now. I just wanted to know if you would be interested.'

'Well I am, but remember, I was thinking about going back to work.'

'Was, I thought you made up your mind and were going back. Did you change your mind?'

'Not really, but something occurred to me. See at first I wanted to go back because I needed the money, that was the only reason and even though I've tried to stop you supporting us, you do, so I haven't needed to go back. But since we've started training, I realised something else.'

'What?'

'It should be you joining the aurors and me staying home with Teddy. Think of it Harry, you beat me every time. You're fast, you don't hesitate no matter what. Well you did at first mainly because you didn't want to hurt me. But once we started to use stinging hexes you finally brought out you're true talent. I know you said you wanted to rest, which I do get and you still could. But I truly believe you should seriously consider finding out if it's possible to join without going back to Hogwarts.'

'Which you can do,' Kingsley said from behind them, 'I've been doing some checking and if you bring up you're potions and anything else you might need to N.E.W.T. Standard, then you can test to become an auror.' Kingsley sat down with Rodney but both smiled at Harry.

'But I want to rest for a while, I'm not ready to get back into that.'

'We're not talking about right now. You will need to study up on all the subjects you need to pass an auror test. So you're looking at a few months before you will be close to being ready Harry.' Rodney said.

'We need aurors and if what Tonks wrote about you is true, we can understand why she suggested to us to see what you can do.'

'But Tonks wanted to go back to work, you said that love.'

'I did, but it was mainly to do with finances. If I had my choice, I would rather stay home with Teddy. You've made sure I haven't had to pay for anything and the only reason I haven't argued with you about that is because it has let me stay here and be a mother to Teddy.'

'You've got time to think about it, but you can study what you need while you're resting. It's not like you're doing much at the moment, unless you spend all day in bed with Tonks,' Kingsley laughed.

'Don't be a prat Kingsley,' Harry grinned then turned to Tonks, 'So you would really prefer to stay home if you could?'

'Yes, when I first fell pregnant, I actually said I wouldn't return at all unless we started to struggle. So how about it sweetheart, are you going to study up on what you need to become an auror?'

'Alright, but not yet, I still want some time. But no more arguing about me paying for everything and you allow me to put your name on the vault so you can access it anytime?'

'He's got you there Tonks,' Kingsley shrugged.

'Alright, since we are together it will make it easier. So let me get lunch then you can show off you're talent to the minister.'

'Oh now you're being a smart arse Tonks, I think you changed our sweet little Tonks Harry.' Kingsley chuckled.

'No, she's finally letting out her true side. You should see what she does to me, which you won't.'

Kingsley and Rodney laughed, 'We can imagine. But I need to get serious for a few minutes.'

'Oh shit, you're not going to tell me some other new wizard is trying to be another Voldemort or something are you?'

'No, so relax Harry,' Kingsley shook his head, 'It's about Ginny. Arthur came to see me the other day, he needed some time off but was worried about his job since he only just went back.'

'So what's going on, why would Mr. Weasley need time now?'

'First, Ginny was really depressed. She wouldn't leave her room, she hasn't left the Burrow once since the night of the fighting. Then a couple of weeks ago, she basically stopped eating. Between Arthur and Charlie, they keep making her eat. But it's gotten worse and she's in St Mungo's right now recovering.'

'What's wrong with her to make her like that, she's normally a pretty happy person?'

'Harry, she loves you and she's not handling the fact you're with Tonks.'

'What can I do about it, it's not like I can stop loving Tonks, not that I want to anyway.'

'We know you can't, but now the Weasley's are all worried about her. She tried to kill herself Harry. See when Arthur realised how bad she was, he took her wand and hid it. So she ended up slicing her wrists open, Ron found her just in time. Charlie ended up having a go at Ron because he's you're best friends, he even had a go at Hermione.'

Harry stood up and started pacing, 'I don't want her hurt Kingsley, but there's nothing I can do. I love Tonks, not Ginny. I never told her we would get back together, I never even think we might. It was a school thing, that actually helped me keep my mind off Voldemort.'

'We know, we don't expect you to do anything, but we just thought you should know in case you do see any of them, not Ron of course, but the others. Arthur and Molly understand that this is all Ginny and it's not your fault. But the other boys are all blaming you for the way Ginny is. So you don't need to blame yourself at all Harry. We just wanted to give you a head's up.'

Harry sighed before sitting down again, 'I never said we were getting back together and all I said was I liked her, which I did. But I never thought more about it when I left. She never entered my mind and the only time I did think about her was when Bellatrix almost killed her, but I was thinking about her and the Weasley's. They just lost Fred and almost lost another child, a sister.'

'You don't need to feel guilty Harry, Hermione and Ron told us they explained all that to the Weasley's. So try and put it out of your mind,' Tonks kissed him softly, then put plates in front of everyone, then sat down and feed Teddy.

Kingsley, Rodney and Tonks all watched Harry push his food around, but never ate anything. So after Tonks and Teddy finished eating, they all headed outside. Tonks stayed near the house with Teddy as it was too cold down near the water. Harry and Kingsley both pulled their wands and started to circle each other. Within twenty minutes, Harry had Kingsley bound and on the ground. After releasing Kingsley, Rodney stepped up and the same thing happened. Harry had him bound and on the ground within fifteen minutes.

'I'm looking forward to you joining the team Harry, damn you're fast,' Rodney said panting heavily, 'Do you realise how many times you got me with the stinging hex and it looked like you never got hit once.'

'I didn't,' Harry shrugged, 'But you two didn't hold back at all to talk me into it, did you?'

'Harry, believe me, I was putting everything I had into it and I couldn't get near you,' Kingsley said panting as he stood up, 'I wouldn't lie to you Harry, you're damn good, well past where full aurors are.'

Harry couldn't help it but he smiled, 'Alright and I did make me feel better knowing I was able to get you Kingsley. I saw you duelling that night at the ministry, you were very impressive. Maybe you're just out of shape now you're sitting behind a desk,' Harry laughed.

'Oh you're getting a smart mouth Harry, let's get inside, it's bloody cold out here.'

Harry, Kingsley, Rodney, Tonks and Teddy headed back inside. The two men started to talk to Harry about what to expect when he went through the auror tests and the training. Tonks could see how happy Harry looked and realised she had made the right decision. Harry would be better at joining the aurors, where Tonks could stay home with Teddy and maybe have another child earlier than she thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Over the next few months, Harry had learned everything he needed to pass his N.E.W.T.s, so Kingsley organised for Harry to be tested to start his auror training. Hermione and Ron decided not to return to Hogwarts when the ministry put forth a program where they could learn everything they would need to pass their N.E.W.T.s. It was done for the main reason that there would be more students than ever before attending Hogwarts and still not enough teachers.

Harry started his auror training and was doing all their trials and tests faster than any other auror. He was made a junior auror when Ron, Seamus Finnegan, Cho Chang, Michael Corner and Terry Boot passed their test to start training as aurors.

Harry and Tonks had never been happier. Teddy was growing fast and was now crawling all over the place and he was starting to pull himself up on the furniture and slowly moved along it. Harry loved little Teddy and spent every night after work with him before he had to go to bed. Tonks and Harry had finally started to discuss getting married and having children. They both realised that was what they wanted, to be officially a family, with lots of kids. So they were slowly putting some plans together because Harry wanted to be married before Tonks fell pregnant.

Harry was at his desk in the auror office working with Ron and Rodney on some plans to find some of Voldemorts death eaters when Molly Weasley stepped into the room.

'Mum, is something wrong?' Ron asked anxiously.

'I need to speak with Harry,' Molly stared at Harry with a pleading look.

'Alright Mrs. Weasley, let's go into the conference room,' Harry gave Ron a look before leading Mrs. Weasley inside the large room, 'What can I do for you?'

'I need a big favour from you Harry and as someone that's thought of you as a son, I need you to do it.'

'If I can I will Mrs. Weasley, what's wrong?'

'I can't lose another child Harry, not after losing Fred. So I need you to please be with Ginny, she tried to kill herself again. The healers say if she keeps going, she will succeed.'

'Mrs. Weasley, I love Tonks, we're planning on getting married and having kids.'

Molly grabbed Harry's hands, 'Please, please Harry, I'm begging you, don't let me lose Ginny, I wouldn't survive if I lose her, my daughter, please,' Molly started crying and put her arms around Harry, 'Please.'

Harry sighed but held onto the woman who had been like a mother to him. He felt sorry for her because he knew how much pain she was in because of losing Fred, now it's worse because Ginny might die. Harry didn't know what to do, he knew he loved Tonks, but he didn't want Mrs. Weasley or Ginny to die. Ron had explained that his father had literally stopped working to stay home with Molly. Ron couldn't bring himself to move out because he was worried about his mother. George never opened the shop so he could stay home with his mother. Charlie got a job mainly because he missed his time with his family and because of Fred. Percy and Bill were working to support all of them, now Ron was as well. After Harry got Mrs. Weasley calmed down and said he'd think about it, then she left. Harry stayed in the conference room trying to work out what to do.

'Harry, I know mum had been crying, what did she want?'

'She begged me to get back with Ginny to save her. She said she wouldn't survive if she lost another child. Bloody hell Ron, what am I supposed to do. Give up Tonks and my family, go back to Ginny who I don't love. It wouldn't work but I don't want her to die or you're mother to either. You know how much she means to me. Your mother is the only mother I've ever had.'

'Oh bloody hell Harry, you can't, but I don't know what else to do. Dad told us all the other night that mum's giving up and if Ginny tries again, we might lose them both. We've all been trying work on something to get Ginny to try and get a life that doesn't involve you.'

'I need to think, can you tell Gawain I had to head home.'

'Sure,' Ron watched Harry leave the room then went to speak with his boss before he explained to Rodney what was going on.

Harry stepped inside his home with Tonks and saw her reading a story to Teddy. He could feel the love he had for both of them but could he give them up to save Mrs. Weasley.

'Tonks,' Harry said softly as he stepped inside and sat down beside her.

'Harry, what's wrong?'

'I got a visit today from Mrs. Weasley, she asked me something, well begged me actually,' Harry could feel himself choke up and ended up with his head in Tonks's lap as he broke down, 'I can't, but how can I not do it, oh Tonks, I don't know what to do.'

'Harry,' Tonks looked worried as Harry cried in her lap, she had never seen Harry this upset before and knew something was seriously wrong. 'Teddy's due for a nap, then you can explain what's going on.'

'Let me take him,' Harry sat up and lifted Teddy into his arms and the little boy instantly hugged him.

'Dada,' Teddy said softly then patted Harry's cheek.

'Oh merlin, he called me dada.'

'He's been doing that all morning. Looking at your picture and saying dada. I was going to tell you tonight, then leave him do it until he's older when he would understand about Remus. Why don't you put him down, then come sit with me.'

'Alright,' Harry hugged Teddy to him as he carried him into his room. Harry kissed his head, then placed him in his cot, covered him up then watched him until he fell asleep before going out and pouring himself a large Firewhiskey.

'Tell me what Molly asked.'

'That I save her and Ginny by going back to Ginny. She said she won't survive if she lost another child, Ron told me Mr. Weasley said the same thing, she wouldn't survive. I love you Tonks, I can't, you're my family.'

Tonks got up and slipped her arms around Harry, 'I know this is hard on you and me, but you could save them. We might have to let each other go to save a good woman.'

'Tonks,' Harry tightened his arms around Tonks, 'I can't let you go, I just can't. I've never been this happy or content in my whole life, you make me complete, you and Teddy.'

'If we stay together and Molly dies, what do you think that will do to our relationship, could we survive that knowing we could have saved her. Ginny is being very selfish, but we have to think of Molly, she doesn't deserve this and Ginny is not thinking about her mother, only herself. But we can think of her mother, we have to. I don't want to let you go Harry, you're my life, I love you with all my heart, I wanted to have your children. But if she died, we wouldn't survive, I'm sure of it.'

Harry looked into Tonks's eyes, 'We know what we have to do, but not yet. I need you now, please let me love you one more time Tonks. Oh god this is killing me, I can't let you go.'

Tonks could see the pain on Harry's face, the same pain she was feeling, but she had to stay strong. She took Harry's hand and they walked quietly into their bedroom. They made love desperately to each other until the heard Teddy wake up. Harry went and changed him then sat on the floor playing with the boy that was like his son. Whatever was going to happen, Harry was determined to still see Teddy, one way or another. He just hoped he could do what Molly Weasley was asking. For the rest of the day, Harry, Tonks and Teddy spent all their time together. Then Harry and Tonks put Teddy to bed, before sharing a shower. They made love under the water before making love in their bed, then wrapped their arms around each other and tried to sleep.

The following morning, Tonks put a couple of bags on the end of the bed before she left her bedroom and went into her son's room. Harry watched her leave, then slowly packed his clothes. When he was finished, he went into Teddy's room and hugged him tight.

'I'll always love you Teddy and I will be here for you, no matter what, nothing will ever change that,' Harry kissed his forehead before handing the boy back to his mother who kept looking at the floor, 'I will always love you Tonks, nothing will ever stop that, stop me loving you,' Harry saw her nod but she never look up and Harry knew she was crying but she didn't want to make it harder on Harry. So he quickly kissed her head, then hurried from the house. He went straight to Grimmauld Place and put his bags in Sirius's old room before heading to the auror office.

'Harry,' Ron stood up the moment he stepped into the office.

'Tell you mum I'll be there soon, can you do that now why I speak with the boss.'

'You're going to do it, aren't you Harry?'

'I have to save your mother, I can't let her die. So please, just go,' Harry turned and walked into his boss's office. Explained the situation and said he would be back after he sorted some things out, then he left the office before stepping into the fireplaces in the atrium and instantly flooed to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley hugged him the moment he stepped out but Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley looked upset and a little angry. 'Where is she?'

'In her room, go tell her the good news Harry and thank you,' Molly kissed his cheek.

Harry nodded, then headed up the stairs. He stood looking at Ginny and realised he felt nothing for her, but he knew this was going to be his life.

'Well, I'm here, just like you want Ginny.'

'Harry,' Ginny smiled and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him, 'Mum kept saying you'd come back to me, so we can get married now, have a family.'

Harry stood stiffly in Ginny's arms, 'No, I don't ever want to get married or have kids. So it's just going to be us.'

'But Harry we have to get married or we can't make love.'

'We either have sex without marriage or no sex at all, you choice because I will never marry you. Now I've moved into Grimmauld Place, if you want to get your stuff, I'll take you there before I have to get back to work.'

'Grimmauld Place, can't we get a better place, you have money Harry, you can afford a nice house.'

'Grimmauld Place Ginny, so I'll wait downstairs while you pack,' Harry moved her arms then headed back down stairs.

'So are you going to plan a wedding?' Molly asked hopefully.

'No, I won't be getting married ever, I told Ginny that. So it's either sex with no marriage, or no sex, her call. She's coming with me to Grimmauld Place, that's where I'm living now.'

'Oh that place won't do Harry, you should get a nice house.'

'That's my home, that will be Ginny's home,' Harry moved and stood at the door staring out.

'I'm ready, we can go home sweetheart,' Ginny said happily.

'No names, I'm Harry and that's what I get called,' Harry took her bag, 'See you at work Ron,' Harry took Ginny's arm and led her outside where they instantly apparated away.

'We can't let him do this dad, you know we can't,' Ron said quietly to his father, but both of them couldn't see how to change what's happened. They either let Harry ruin his life, or lose Molly and Ginny, so both men sat down at the table knowing there was nothing they could do. Harry once again is sacrificing himself, but this time he's sacrificing his happiness, his family to save the Weasley family.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Harry led Ginny inside Grimmauld Place and up the stairs into Sirius's old room. Harry dropped her bags inside.

'I have to get back to work, I'll be late, so you might as well get some food but don't wait up for me,' Harry turned but Ginny grabbed his arm.

'I need to tell you something first.'

'What?' Harry said coldly.

'You're not going to have anything to do with her and her kid.'

'I will see Teddy whenever I want and nothing you say or do will ever stop that,' Harry snapped then yanked his arm out of Ginny's and hurried from the house. He went straight back to his office and got stuck into work.

'Harry,' Rodney said as he knelt down next to him, 'how's Tonks?'

'Hurt, how do you think, now I don't want to talk about it.' Harry turned back to his work ignoring Rodney and everyone else.

Harry never left the auror office till after midnight, he stared at Grimmauld Place before he stepped inside. He walked into the living room and sat down with a glass of Firewhiskey but kept the bottle with him.

'You shouldn't drink so much Harry, so come to bed.'

'I'm not ready for bed and I'll drink whenever I want,' Harry said coldly then down his glass then filled it up again.

'Aren't we going to make love?'

'I'm not in the mood, had a long day at work.'

'Then work shorter days from now on, I'll talk to your boss.'

'No you won't, that is my job and I happen to like and I'm good at it, you stay out of my business.'

'Harry, we're a couple now, we don't have separate lives, so your business is mine.'

'It's bloody well isn't, that is my life and you will not get involved.'

'Then come make love to me Harry.'

'Fine, you want sex Ginny, we'll have sex because that's all it is,' Harry downed his drink again then headed up to his room. He instantly stripped his clothes off, 'Well, you want sex Gin, get the clothes off.'

'I thought it might be a bit more romantic, maybe you could take them off.'

'Either undress yourself or I'm going to sleep,' Harry got into bed and turned on his side. After a minute he felt Ginny's hand on his arm pulling him so he'd turn over, then she started to kiss him. Harry tried to kiss her back, but couldn't, so he ended up just getting rough, biting her neck as his hands moved all over her, then they finally had sex and even though he knew it was her first time, Harry wasn't gentle, but he just couldn't seem to care. When he finished, not worrying if she got satisfied or not, Harry went straight in to shower before getting back into bed.

Over the next month, Harry worked late and arrived early at the auror office. He took every assignment especially if they were overnight. Ginny kept turning up at the office to have lunch with Harry, which he refused, saying he was working. Ron, Rodney and all the aurors noticed that Harry seemed to be a little drunk when he came to work and would leave the office a few times a day and they could always smell Firewhiskey on him. They also noticed Harry had dark circles around his eyes and he seemed to have lost weight. So they knew he wasn't sleeping very well or eating properly.

Hermione would bring Teddy to see Harry at the auror office every day and that was the only time Harry smiled. He would sit in the conference room playing with Teddy, Ron would watch from the door and felt sorry for his friend, but he didn't know what to do. His mother was finally looking like her old self now that Ginny had what she wanted, Harry.

'We have to do something Ron, Harry can't live like this. If he keeps going, he's going to end up dead. He's lost so much weight and you can tell he's not sleeping.'

'I wish I knew what to do, we've all tried to talk to Ginny, but she's so happy now she's with Harry. I don't get her, Harry hardly spends any time with her, he never touches her and makes himself have sex with her because she always asks him to, then showers after. They never eat together and Harry's drinking is a lot worse, he's not eating properly either. If we save Harry, we could lose mum and Ginny, so what do we do Hermione?'

'I don't know,' Hermione stared in at Harry while he played with Teddy.

'I came to have lunch with Harry,' Ginny said cheerfully as she walked in with Charlie, then saw Harry with Teddy. She went straight into the conference room and went to touch Teddy's hair.

'Don't you dare touch my son,' Harry shouted and pulled Teddy to him as he stood up, 'Hermione, take him home to his mother. Teddy, remember I love you, dada will always love you,' Harry kissed his head, then handed Teddy to Hermione, 'Take him home.'

'Come on Teddy, let's go see mummy,' Hermione said trying to act cheerfully, then kissed Ron's cheek before leaving the office.

'He's not you're son but I can give you one Harry, have our own child.'

'No, I'll never have kids with you so don't try to either. I've had a healer give me a potion to stop me fathering any kids. I have to get back to work,' Harry pushed past Ginny and went to his desk.

'Is that why I haven't fallen pregnant, I have been trying so you can have your own children.'

'We will never have children Ginny, get that through that thick head of yours, the Potter name finishes with me, now go home, I'm working.'

'Alright Harry,' Ginny said cheerfully, kissed Harry on the cheek even when he pulled away, then she waved at everyone like nothing was wrong and left.

'Did you really see a healer Harry, I thought you'd want kids now you're back together with Ginny,' Charlie said as he stepped over to Harry's desk.

'You really think I want kids with a woman I can't stand and made to have sex with. You're kidding right,' Harry picked up his files and went to go, but Charlie grabbed his arm.

'Then why are you with Ginny then. From what mum said you wanted to be with Ginny.'

'I did it to save your mother's life Charlie. Ginny might not care if her mother dies, but I do, what about you?'

'What do you mean save mum's life?' Charlie looked from Harry to Ron, 'Ron, tell me what's going on. I know mum wasn't doing well, but it wasn't that serious.'

'I know you've been busy, starting your new job, but mum would have died if Ginny did, so she begged Harry to go back to Ginny to save her life. Harry threw away his life with Tonks, the woman he loved and who he was planning on marrying just to save mum. Dad even said mum would die if Ginny did and Ginny would have tried again. The healers said eventually Ginny would succeed. So you get what's happening now Charlie, Ginny doesn't care about anything or anyone as long as she has Harry, she's only thinking of herself.'

'You're doing this to save mum Harry,' Charlie's voice softened.

'Yes, I love your mother Charlie, she was the only mother I ever had, so I would do anything for her. But don't expect me to treat Ginny any different than what you just saw. I sacrificed myself to save the wizarding world, now I'm sacrificing my happiness and life to save your mother because your sister is a selfish bitch.' Harry moved past Charlie and Ron heading into the training room.

'He really doesn't want to be with Ginny, he's only doing this to save mum?'

'Yeah, he is Charlie. Harry would do anything for mum and dad because they practically raised him, he thinks of them as parents, especially after Sirius died. But did you see how Harry looked Charlie, he's basically working himself to death. He doesn't leave here till after midnight, then his the first one here every morning. I spoke to Joe, the security guard. He said Harry turns up sometimes at five in the morning. Ginny's trying to talk Harry into buying another house, she knows Harry's well off and can afford it, but Harry just lives at Grimmauld Place.'

'In that dreary dark house,' Charlie stared at his brother and realised what Harry was willing to do, 'We need to do something Ron, we can't let Harry do this.'

'If Harry leaves Ginny, she will try to kill herself again, then mum will die. So tell me what we're supposed to do, even dad has no idea how to deal with this. We've all tried to talk to Ginny, she keeps going on about being happy with Harry and their finally together. I don't know Charlie, Harry's my friend but I can't help him.'

'Let me go talk to dad, then I'm going to talk to mum. Tell Harry how sorry I am, but we will fix this, I'm just not sure how.' Charlie sighed then left the auror offices.

Seamus walked over to Ron, 'We couldn't help hearing what was going on Ron, has Ginny really been trying to kill herself to get Harry back?

'Yes, she's ended up in St Mungo's three times. That's why mum came here that day, when she wanted to speak with Harry. We've all been worried about mum, dad knew she wouldn't survive is she lost someone else, not after Fred. So Harry gave up his life to save mum, but you can see what it's doing to him.'

'We all noticed Harry doesn't look well, but we haven't wanted to say anything because of the look on his face. We knew something serious was going on with Harry, but not how serious. You know I asked Ginny out when I heard Harry was with Tonks, but she said she knew she would be back with Harry once he realised he didn't want someone that old. One thing that Ginny said that sort of confused me, she said she's known since she was a little girl she would marry the boy who lived. She never knew Harry back then, so I don't get why she said that.'

'I know she's always been fascinated with Harry, even before I first brought him home.'

'I think she's more in love with the idea than with Harry,' Cho said as she stepped beside Ron and Seamus. 'She's not acting like a woman that really loves a man.'

Ron, Seamus and Cho stood at the door to the training room watching Harry work with the training wizard. He was going hard, not slowing and wondered how he had the energy with the way he looked and they just hoped Harry could survive until this could be worked out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Seamus and Cho went to have dinner with a few more of their friends. So Neville, Luna and Hannah were all sitting at a restaurant catching up on what was going on. Seamus explained about Ginny and what Harry was willing to do.

'You should see him, he's lost weight, he's drinking heavily and looks like he never sleeps. Ron's upset trying to work out how to help Harry, but he's also angry with Ginny for doing this to their mother and Harry.'

'I should go see him, I've been so busy lately I haven't had a chance. But that picture of Harry, Tonks and Teddy, you could see how happy Harry was. I've never seen Harry like that before,' Neville said.

'He doesn't look like that now Neville. We're all worried Harry's going to kill himself from working so much and of course the drinking. Gawain, our boss, he knows Harry drinks but he knows what's going on, Ron explained it all to him. So he's been letting Harry go as long as it doesn't affect his work. But Harry has that determination he always did, so the drinking isn't affecting anything, just he's health.'

Luna sat there listening to her friends talk about Harry and she knew she had to help her friend. Harry was the one true friend that always stuck by her and when he did, everyone else seemed to accept her. So she needed to find a way to help her friend.

At lunch time the following day, Luna arrived at the auror office. She stood at the door and stared at Harry before walking over to his desk. She never said anything, just stared down at her friend.

Harry knew someone was standing in front of his desk, he sighed then looked up and even though he didn't feel like it, he smiled.

'Luna,' Harry got up and hugged her, 'I've missed you.'

'I've missed you to Harry, but you look sick, are you sick and you know you can't lie to me?'

'I'm not sick Luna, just working hard. What brings you here?'

'I missed seeing my friend, so how about coming and having lunch with me?'

'I've got a lot of work to do Luna, I don't have time.'

'Harry Potter,' Luna said sternly, 'you will join me for lunch.'

Harry sighed, 'Alright, you know I can never say no to you,' Harry gave her a smile then put his arm around her and they left the office. Ron, Seamus, Michael and Cho all smiled knowing that Luna being Luna, she would find some way to get through to Harry, she just had a way about her, her weirdness always seemed to make Harry take notice. So now they hoped she could work her strange magic on Harry then on Ginny.

After Harry went back to work, Luna went to see Ginny. She knocked on the door of Grimmauld Place. Ginny opened the door looking cheerful and wearing an apron.

'Luna, it's good to see you, come in to mine and Harry's home,' Ginny led Luna down and into the kitchen, 'I was just getting dinner started for when Harry came home.'

'I just saw Harry, we had lunch together. He didn't want to at first, but I made him. I asked him if he was sick Ginny, he looks sick. I've never seen Harry like that before.'

'Oh he's not sick Luna, he's just getting used to working long hours.'

'Do you know I'm training to be a healer, I was originally going to stay helping my father. But when I was getting healed by Madame Pomfrey, I was able to tell her some things about her other patience. She told me I had a rare gift that would help people. I can see what is wrong with them even if they don't know themselves.'

'I always thought you would work with your father Luna. So do you like being a healer, even if you are training?'

'I love it and I've been able to help so many people with my gift. That's what I needed to speak with you about Ginny. When I saw Harry, I used my gift and realised he is very sick but it's not a sickness that potions or charms will help with.'

'He's sick, no, you have to be mistaken Luna. He's just working hard, he gets home very late and his usually too tired to make love.'

'Ginny, you are my friend, like Harry, you were always there for me. But Harry saved my life and I have to save his. Harry is dying Ginny, that is something my gift lets me see.'

'Dying,' Ginny sat down next to Luna and grabbed her hand, 'What can you do for him, you have to, help him please.'

'This is something that I can't help with, but you can. If you truly love Harry, you can save him.'

'How can I save him if he's dying, that's something a healer can do.'

'You need to let him go Ginny, he's dying of a broken heart. That is a real problem, his heart is giving out because he can't live without his one true love, his family.'

'No, Harry loves me, I know he does, he doesn't love her. She was just using him to be a father for Teddy since she lost Remus.'

'Ginny, I can see all this with my gift. I give Harry another couple of weeks and his heart just won't work anymore. If you let him die everyone will blame you for killing our hero. He saved all of us, now it's up to you to save him. Let him go Ginny before it's too late. You know I care about you, you're my friend. I don't know this Tonks woman, I've never met her. So I'm telling you the truth, you are the only one that can save Harry Potter's life, but you have to let him go before it's too late. Now I will leave you to think about this because if you don't save him, then I will not be your friend anymore, neither will anyone else because it will be you that kills him,' Luna got up and left the house and hoped Ginny listened to her and did something because she did not want to lose her friend.

Late that night, Harry stepped into his living room at Grimmauld Place, poured himself a large drink, downed that one before he poured himself another one, then he just sat there staring around at the dark, dreary room, thinking about his life, or what was left of his life. He thought he'd finally had a normal life, a family, but just like before, he'd lost his family, lost everyone he cared about. Now he was just living day to day and to Harry, nothing mattered anymore.

Ginny stood at the door staring at Harry. She wasn't sure Luna was right about Harry, but as she stared at him, she realised he didn't look well and she could see how skinny he was. She never made a sound or let Harry know she was there, just went back upstairs to do a lot of thinking, like she had been doing most of the day.

The following morning she went to see her mother, she had overheard Charlie talking to her father and some of the things she heard she had heard before, but now they seem to take on a new meaning. So she went home to think about what she heard and what she had been told and she knew she had a lot of thinking to do before it was too late.

Harry arrived at his desk early, like normal. He went through some of the papers on his desk before heading out to check some tips people had sent in to the auror office. Not long after Harry arrived, he instantly got into a fight with two death eaters. They were using the killing curse, Harry was dodging and firing spells back. He dived behind a car and a spell just missed him. He kept firing stunners at the death eaters why they kept firing the killing curse. Harry knew he needed backup, so he quickly apparated away and got back to the ministry. He went to the obliviators office first, explained about what happened and that muggles would have seen what had been going on, then he headed to the auror offices.

'Blimey Harry, what happened, you've got blood all of you?' Ron asked as he went over to his friend.

'I went to check out one of those tips, got into a fight with a couple of death eaters. They kept using the killing curse, one almost got me, but I dived behind a car on the street. I let the obliviators know what was going on, muggles saw us. I thought about going back out with back up, but I'm sure their gone now. Rodney, what do you think, should we go back out, see if their still around?'

'Yes, you, me, Ron, Oscar and Cho, let's go,' Rodney led the way down to the atrium and to the apparition point. Harry explained where they were going and they all apparated away. They quietly checked the area, but couldn't see anyone, but decided to hang around while the obliviators removed the memories from the muggles of what they had seen. Harry and Ron checked a few of the yards, even some cars to make sure the death eaters weren't hiding anywhere, but they saw no sign of them. So they joined Cho, Oscar and Rodney, keeping a look out while the obliviators went about their job. Once every muggle had been given new memories, the obliviators left, then the aurors. Rodney, Oscar, Harry, Ron and Cho went back to the auror offices and filed their reports.

'Harry, you need to go get checked out, some of those injuries could be serious,' Rodney said.

'I'm fine, they don't even bother me, so it's nothing serious. I'm going into the back room for a while,' Harry got up and stepped into the auror training room.

'He really should be checked by a healer, Ron do you think you could talk Harry into it?' Oscar asked.

Ron, Seamus, Cho, Michael and Terry all chuckled, 'You're kidding right, when Harry makes up his mind, no one can change it. But I'll give it a go, don't think I'll do any good though,' Ron shrugged then headed into the back room and saw Harry with two training wizards. He was moving fast as both trainers were firing spells at him continuously. 'Harry, go see a healer will you.'

'I'm fine Ron, so stop worrying,' Harry never looked at his friend just kept working.

Ron sighed then went back to the office, he shook his head letting Rodney and everyone else know that Harry wouldn't see a healer and just hoped he really was fine and there wasn't anything seriously wrong.

That night, Ginny had watched Harry again, then she made up her mind and knew what she had to do and she knew she had to do it soon before it was too late and she couldn't let that happen. So she left Harry drinking then went up to bed. She hadn't stopped thinking about Harry and the way he looked, it had been on her mind all day. But when he came home, it was the first time she had seen the way Harry really looked and wondered why she had never seen it before. It took her a long time to fall asleep and even then Harry never came to bed. So she knew he was still downstairs drinking, like he did every night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

The following day, Harry was working with Rodney to try and find out where the death eaters might be and what they might be up too. Harry was sitting at his desk going over every tip or information they had received. He heard the others all talking quietly amongst themselves, but like always, Harry never paid them any attention, just kept his head down and kept working. As Harry was reading one of the files, a soft hand slipped into his. Harry stared at the hand before he slowly looked up.

'Tonks,' Harry said as he stood up knocking his chair over and he instantly put his hand to her face and stared into her eyes, 'Am I dreaming love?'

'You're not dreaming sweetheart,' Tonks leaned in very slowly and kissed Harry softly, 'Everything is alright now.'

'What do you mean everything is alright, nothing is alright. I feel like I'm dying inside with how much I'm missing you.'

'You don't have to miss me anymore, look,' Tonks turned Harry head.

Harry saw Ginny standing with her mother, father and brothers. Ginny gave Harry a nod and a small smile, then Mrs. Weasley looking kindly at Harry but also gave him a nod and a smile. Harry felt very confused and scared of what was happening.

'It's fine Harry and I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve what I was doing to you. So after a bit of advice from a good friend, I realised what I was doing. Then for the last couple of days I've been doing a lot of thinking and I realised I was never really in love with you, but I was in love with the idea of you. Mum used to tell us the story of the little boy who lost his parents to Voldemort and had to live with muggles. From then on I wanted to rescue that little boy. I fell in love with you before I met you, but it wasn't you I really love, it was that little boy because I wanted to help him. You have the woman you love, you have a family now Harry. Just be happy, that's all I ever wanted for that small boy who suffered from the time he was one. Now you don't have to because you have someone that will love you and she's there to save that little boy,' Ginny gave Harry another smile before she put her arm around her mother.

'You gave us a chance to save Ginny, which saved me. You have saved my whole family now Harry, it's time for your family, the Weasley family to save you,' Molly gave Harry a smile then looked at her family before looking back at Harry.

Everyone in the auror office stood there staring at Harry as he stared at Tonks. Neither of them said anything, they just kept staring into each other's eyes.

'Dada hungry,' Teddy said from where he was sitting in Hermione's arms.

'Harry, why don't you let Ron and I look after Teddy for a while, you go spend some time with Tonks,' Hermione suggested, 'What do you think of that Teddy, we can buy you an ice-cream.'

'Cream,' Teddy clapped his little hands.

Harry caressed Tonks face then took her hand before he walked over to Hermione and took Teddy into his arms.

'I love you Teddy, be good for Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron,' Harry kissed Teddy's head, 'Bring him home at dinner time Hermione.'

'I will, go spend some time together,' Hermione kissed Harry's cheek then everyone watched as Harry and Tonks left the office.

'So Seamus, are you still interested in going out?' Ginny said giving him a cheeky smile.

'You're on red, let's go have lunch,' Seamus took Ginny's hand and they left the auror office.

'Well, sorry boss, I have to go look after Teddy with my girl.'

'Looks like I'm losing a few aurors today, but you know what, I think all of you can go home early. Go be with the ones you love, but I expect you all back at your desk first thing in the morning,' Gawain laughed as all his aurors cheered then hurried from the office.

'Let's go home Mollywobbles,' Arthur gave his wife a look.

'I'd like that Arthur,' Molly turned to her sons, 'We'll be occupied for a while, take care of yourselves,' Molly smirked then left with her husband.

'I really didn't need to hear that mum and dad were going to shag,' George shook his head then laughed at the look his brothers had on their faces, 'Come on brothers of mine, let's go have lunch.'

'I think we should, I do not want to go home and hear mum and dad going at it,' Charlie grimaced.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and George left the auror offices but they knew that everything was going to be alright. But they also knew that they owed Harry and Luna their family. Between both of them, they saved their mother and their sister.

At Harry and Tonk's house, they were lying in bed staring at each other after a couple of hours of making love.

'It's real isn't it Tonks, I'm not dreaming because this has been one of my dreams, of us like this.'

'You're not dreaming Harry, we here and we're together. Ginny came to see me this morning, Molly, Arthur and the boys all came to. She explained how she realised what she had been doing and that she never really loved you. It was a girl named Luna that made her realise what she had been doing. Luna told Ginny that part of her gift as a healer was she could see what was wrong with them just by looking. Luna knew you were dying Harry, your heart was giving up. You were literally dying of a broken heart.' Tonks ran her hands down Harry's chest, 'You haven't been eating either, have you?'

'I couldn't, all I could do was think about you. God I missed you so much Tonks, I realised I couldn't live without you. But I was going to try to keep going for Teddy, I didn't want him to lose another father even if I'm not his father, I feel like it and he thinks that way about me.'

'You are his father Harry and I'm sure Remus would understand. All he would want is for you to love him and be there for him. But now we're together again, for good. So let's go get you something to eat, you need it.'

'Okay, but I need to keep you in my sights or I'll think it is a dream, well a nightmare if you disappeared again.'

'We'll go out together,' Tonks kissed Harry again, then they both put their robes on and sat in the kitchen, 'Since you haven't been eating, take it slow,' Tonks put together a light lunch for both of them then sat down. She noticed Harry just kept staring at her, so she picked up some food from his plate and put it in Harry's mouth making him laugh, 'I've missed you're laugh.'

'I've missed everything, but Luna, you have to meet her Tonks. She's a bit strange but one of the best people you can get. She's the one that helped me through losing Sirius.'

'That wasn't Hermione and Ron, I figured it would have been them?'

'No, see I couldn't talk to them about Sirius because neither of them had ever lost anyone close to them. I thought of Sirius as a father, Luna lost her mother when she was young. When she told me that, we just started talking, her about her mother, me about Sirius. She's one of the only people to have a go at me when I was brooding and she was always able to make me smile, she's a good friend.'

'Then we'll get her here so I can meet this remarkable young woman. But are we still going to get married Harry?'

'Yes, as soon as we can arrange it. I want to know we belong to each other, because we do belong together.'

'Yes, we do, this time apart proved that. But remember what you said about being married before we had children?'

'Yeah, it's just something I always wanted, why?'

'Then we better get married in the next couple of weeks.'

Harry saw the smile on Tonk's face, 'Are you saying you're pregnant Tonks?'

'Yes, I must have fallen that last time we made love. I wasn't planning on it straight away, but because of what was going on, I never performed the spells to stop me falling, it never occurred to me, now I'm so excited to be having your baby.'

'Then we better work on some plans and fast. You don't want to be showing when we're getting married, not that I care. Blimey, do you realise, even though I do think of Teddy as mine and I love him more than anything, but this baby will be a blood relative of mine.'

Tonks smile then kissed Harry, 'Yes, I realised that Harry. One thing I do know as well, you will treat this baby exactly like you do with Teddy because they are you're children, both of them and the ones that come next.'

'More, you really want more after this one?'

Tonks could see how excited Harry looked, 'Yes, as an only child, I always wished for a lot of brothers and sisters. So I knew when I finally started a family, I would want a lot. But what about you, do you want more or just a couple?'

'More, a lot more,' Harry said laughing loudly, 'I feel the same, as there is just me, I wanted a brother or sister. Then I loved seeing all the Weasley kids and thought that is what a family should be like.'

'So you'd be fine with six or seven, or even eight kids?' Tonks asked nervously.

'Blimey eight, but yeah, I would love lots of kids Tonks, so as many as you want, know I want that too, even ten if you want to go that far.'

Tonks laughed loudly as Harry hugged her and she knew right then, she would have a lot of Harry's kids and she also knew he would make a wonderful father just like he has been with Teddy. But she also knew after what he was willing to do to save the wizarding world then again to save Mrs. Weasley, Harry was going to be a very overprotective father. Even if he hated the names or the attention he got now, Harry would use that to keep his children safe, so she knew that no matter what, their children would always be loved and looked after.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

After making Harry eat all his lunch, Tonks took Harry's hand then led him into the bathroom where they shared a shower but naturally they made love in there again before getting back into bed. They knew Hermione and Ron would be bringing Teddy home soon, so they made the most of time together. When they heard Hermione calling, they put their robes on and headed out to get their son, which Harry took Teddy into his arms and kissed him all over his face making Teddy laugh but making Tonks, Hermione and Ron laugh as well. Hermione and Ron could also see Harry was already healing and knew he was going to be alright.

'So are you okay Harry, I mean you look okay compared to how you were, but I want to hear it from you?' Hermione asked gazing at Harry intensely.

'I'm okay Hermione, really. I know you've been worried and I tried to look after myself,' Harry looked down at Teddy who was pulling his glasses off, making him laugh, 'But I just didn't have the strength to fight anymore, no matter how much I tried.'

'He really is Hermione, he had some lunch. I started him on a small amount since he hasn't been eating at all. The amount Harry's been drinking, well that's going to take some time to ease him back off that. But he's okay,' Tonks gave Harry a smile.

'Yeah, I am, but we have some news and we're going to need help planning our wedding as fast as possible.'

'What news, apart from getting married?' Ron asked.

Harry looked at Tonks, 'I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby.'

Hermione screamed and gently hugged Harry why he was holding Teddy then she hugged Tonks. Ron sat there with his mouth hanging open.

'Are you going to say anything Ron?' Harry laughed.

'First, wow,' Ron hugged both Harry and Tonks, 'Second, did you know before you left?'

'No, Tonks only just told me but she fell that last time we were together.'

'With what was going to happen, I never thought to do the spells over me to stop it. But we're both excited about the baby and looking forward to a lot more.'

'A lot more, how many are you planning to have Harry?'

Harry and Tonks laughed, 'Well, Tonks mentioned eight, I mentioned ten, so a lot.'

'You're serious, you both want that many children?' Hermione asked looking stunned.

'Yes, we both want a lot of kids and since we were both only children, Harry and I always wanted brothers and sisters. I was going to always have a lot, then Harry told me he wanted a lot as well. So Teddy is a year old in another two months' time, then this little one,' Tonks put her hand on her stomach, 'Then it will probably be one a year after that, we'll have to see about that though, but as long as their close together in age.'

'Blimey,' Ron said as he stared at Harry, 'I was raised in a house with nine people, it's hard, fighting for the bathroom, trying to have some space to be alone, always noisy, lots of fights. I don't know how you want that.'

'For one, we'll have a house built big enough so each person will have their own bathroom, plus a lot of different smaller living rooms so everyone can have their own space. But I would love to have it here somewhere, I love looking over the water.'

'Why don't we just expand this place Harry, it's already got four bedrooms, we just need to go up and out.'

'Now that might work love, but while the work is being done, we'll have to stay somewhere else for a while.'

'We could rent something while it's being done. Why don't we work on those plans after we get married though?'

'We have got time, alright wedding first and fast. So Ron, you have to be my best man, you know that.'

Ron laughed, 'I better be Harry.'

'Hermione, I lost my closest friend, she was an auror, so you've become my closest friend now, would you be my bride's maid?'

'I would love to Tonks, thank you, but what about Teddy during the ceremony.'

'I was thinking of asking Rodney and Kingsley, Teddy loves them and he feels comfortable enough with them.'

'They love him too Tonks, they always try to take him off me when their here.'

'They don't have much luck though,' Tonks giggled.

'Oh you're giggling again,' Harry kissed Tonks fiercely, 'I missed that, along with those other noises you like to make.'

Tonks gave a little growling noise then purred before she kissed Harry's neck, 'Those noises my sweet?'

'Yes, those,' Harry laughed, then saw Ron's ears go red and even Hermione blushed, 'I seem to bring them out in Tonks.'

'We don't need to hear that Harry, keep you're sex life to yourself.'

'Well, not myself, but between me and Tonks.'

'Alright sweetheart, now I was going to suggest I start dinner, but why don't all of us go out to eat. If we go now, Teddy should stay awake.'

'I'm in, what about you two?'

'Yep, we'll be in,' Ron said seeing Hermione nod, 'But Harry, you're clothes are still at Grimmauld Place.'

'Right, I should go back and get those, it won't take me long, but I really don't want to let Tonks out of my sight.'

'We'll go get your things, is it only clothes?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, I even left my cloak here, I couldn't take all my stuff, so just clothes, thanks.' Harry smiled then watched his friends leave before he turned back to the woman he loved. They kept staring at each other, but Teddy also wanted some attention, so they sat and played with him until Hermione and Ron returned. Then Hermione took Teddy while Harry and Tonks showed and changed. The five of them walked down to the small town, then sat at a nice restaurant and had an enjoyfull evening. But Hermione and Ron could see Harry healing right before their eyes.

Over the next couple of weeks, Hermione and Ron helped Harry and Tonks on their wedding plans. They were going to be married right on the beach and Kingsley offered to perform the ceremony while Rodney said he'd love to take care of Teddy while that was happening. All the aurors were attending, along with all of Harry's friends. The order of the phoenix were going to be attending as well, the Weasley's even Ginny and Seamus who were now officially a couple. Harry and Tonks also wanted people like Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, Poppy Pomfrey and Aberforth Dumbledore to be there as well. Harry and Tonks had gone shopping for wedding rings, Harry also bought Tonks a beautiful large emerald and moonstone engagement ring. At first she told Harry not to spend so much, but she could see how much Harry really wanted her to have the ring, so she relented. They got matching wedding rings, both with emeralds and moonstones going all around the gold band. They bought Teddy some beautiful little dress robes in emerald to match Harry's robes and part of Tonks' dress, which was white but had bits of emerald green around the edges, back and some small emerald patterns over the top. Hermione had gone for a very nice ocean blue gown, Ron in the same colour as Hermione for his robes. Harry asked Tonks if she wanted to go a little traditional, meaning for Harry to spend the night somewhere else and they not see each other until the wedding. But Tonks didn't want Harry to be away from her just like Harry didn't want Tonks away from him they both knew Teddy would miss Harry. So the most they were going to do was dress in separate rooms, Tonks wouldn't let Harry see her dress until the day. So Harry was going to be outside before Tonks got dress, so he couldn't see her until the last minute.

All the guests had arrived and were sitting around talking. Kingsley, Rodney and the aurors had placed warming charms and windbreak charms all around the area where the wedding was going to take place, plus they expanded the house as that's where the reception was going to be. Harry had the food catered so no one had to worry about looking after anything, he also had hired waiters to serve drinks. They had a small band to play music for the ceremony and for the reception. They were playing quietly while the guests took their seats. Kingsley and Rodney were talking to friends when they spotted Ron, Harry and Teddy making their way outside. Rodney instantly took Teddy into his arms, making Kingsley, Harry and Ron laugh. Then Harry and Ron stood next to each other and faced the house. The band got the signal then started to play when Hermione slowly stepped out and made her way down to Harry and Ron. Ron gazed at Hermione with his mouth hanging open, making all his brothers laugh loudly. Then Tonks stepped out in her white and emerald green gown and she had matched her hair, so it was emerald green just like Harry's eyes.

Harry never took his eyes off Tonks the whole time as she made her way towards him. As soon as she stood near Harry, Tonks took his hands and they stared into each other's eyes as Kingsley started to ceremony. Everyone laughed when Kingsley had to tap Harry on the shoulder when it was time to say his vows, even Tonks giggled making Harry laugh before he finally spoke his words of true love to Tonks. Then Tonks spoke her words of love to Harry. After exchanging their words of love and commitment, they exchanged rings before Kingsley pronounced them husband and wife. Harry and Tonks kept staring into each other's eyes before George finally yelled out it was time for Harry to kiss his wife, making everyone laugh again, but Harry did kiss his wife, with every bit of passion he had inside him and Tonks kissed Harry back with all she had and felt for Harry. When the happy couple kept kissing, George called for someone to throw some cold water over them or they'd be taking off to their bedroom and again making everyone laugh but it didn't stop Harry and Tonks from their passionate kiss. After a few minutes, the newly married couple slowly parted their lips to loud applause and lot of congratulations. Photos were being taken nonstop, lots of Harry, Tonks and Teddy, then Harry, Tonks with all their friends but a lot of the time Teddy was with everyone. If Teddy wasn't with Harry and Tonks, he was with Kingsley, Rodney, Hermione or Ron had him. But everyone enjoyed a wonderful party celebrating Harry Potter's marriage to Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, now Dora Potter as Harry realised he liked calling his wife Dora. Drinks and speeches were made, lots of embarrassing stories from Harry's friends about him. Lots of embarrassing stories about Dora from the aurors she worked with. But most people just kept watching Harry and Tonks through the night because they couldn't seem to look away from each other for more than a few seconds and anyone just had to see them to see the love the couple had for each other and how happy and content they were and that was all anyone wanted for their saviour and his wife.

The end:


End file.
